Philosophical Magic?
by The Flying Frog
Summary: Roughly follows canon, with some variations. Negi has two unusual, and reluctant roommates. And their former roommate is not happy. And is set to get him. In every sense. Nodoka and Yue may take issue with that.
1. New Girl?

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima, any of its characters and all that stuff. I don't even own the plot since I'm largely following canon. Only with differences. Here's hoping you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>"You want me to what!" Haruna's mouth hung open like a fish out of water. Nodoka and Yue were sitting on their sofa watching the exchange.<p>

Shizuna adjusted her glasses, looking down at Haruna with a completely straight face. "I'm terribly sorry to ask you to move out of the dorm in the middle of the semester, but we are getting...well, someone will be moving into the dorms soon. And we felt that Yue and Nodoka would be perfect for helping them adjust to the Japanese culture as well as help-"

"But why do I have to move out?"

"-avoid any kind of trouble that may arise if you remain their roommate." Haruna's mouth dropped. Her eyes slightly watering.

Shizuna shook her head. "And don't think I don't know you've been hanging out with Natsumi and the acting club since you were hired to draw that banner for them." Haruna snapped in frustration.

Nodoka's face switched from watching Haruna pout about leaving and Shizuna firmly keeping her from staying. "Umm...well, so we'll be getting a new roommate?" Shizuna nodded.

Yue tilted her head. "And you think we can do a better job for her than anyone else who have more room in their dorm like Iincho or Konoka-san?" The three girls in question were curious when it seemed like Shizuna tensed up on the word 'her.'

"The situation is complicated." In other words, none of their business and they should shut up.

Shame that Haruna either didn't get the message or simply didn't care. "So why are Nodoka and Yue such great roommates and I'm not? They're both completely anti-social and shy! Timid! They couldn't do anything without me here!" Yue glared at Haruna as Nodoka stammered and looked down, trying not to pay attention. Shizuna shrugged.

"Actually, I suggested this because their new roommate may help them just as much as they can help-"

"Fine, I get it, I get it. When do I have to be out?"

"By Monday next week."

The door closed, and nearly a second had passed before Haruna had thrown herself on her bed, shouting obscenities into her pillow. "Whoever this roommate is, I'll want answers! If I have to leave, she better be good enough for Yue-yue and Nodo-chan." Nodoka headed into the kitchen. It was time to pull out the ice-cream. Yue picked up her cell-phone, pulling out a student directory, looking up members of their class who could take Haruna.

"NEW MISSY! WHEN YOU GET HERE, YOU WILL PAY! OR BUY ONE OF MY DOUJIN! OR POSE FOR ONE! And if you're cute, maybe you could convince Nodo-chan and Yue to-"

The sound of a phone directory crashing on the mangaka's head resonated through the room.

* * *

><p>Haruna put the last box of her stuff, mainly magazines and art supplies in her new room. Things could be worse. "So Satsuki-chan? Those brownies going to be done anytime soon?"<p>

"In about fifteen minutes." Her voice came from the kitchen. Chao was setting up the third bed having finished clearing out the closet for Haruna's clothes.

"Maybe this won't be all bad, ne? You may really like the new person."

"She kicked me out!"

Satsuki stuck her head out of the kitchen door. "How could she have if she's not even here? And you said Yue and Nodo-chan could help her with the culture, so she's likely a foreigner." Chao's grunting as she worked on the bed seemed to get louder at that moment.

Haruna's eyes rolled. "So what if she's a foreigner! So what if Nodo-chan and Yue read a lot...and may know a lot of other cultures, and need to...meet more people..." A small pause. "Huh. Maybe she can go on Library Island expeditions with us. And end up in risque poses that I just happen to see so I can draw."

Chao's head popped out from under the bed where she was screwing in a bolt. "Are you saying you'll set them up, ne?"

Haruna only laughed.


	2. Monday Morning

Author's Note: In for a penny, in for a ton. I had no idea what I was getting myself into when I decided to have Yue and Nodoka be Negi's roommates. They are dang difficult to pull off. But I'll still give it my best shot. And hope I do well. I'm glad to be getting the feedback I've been getting so soon into the story.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that Saotomi was kicked out of Miyazaki's and Ayase's room?"<p>

"Really? Did she molest them or something?"

"I heard she tried forcing them into a porn doujin!"

"That happens at least twice a week. I heard the school kicked her out for other reasons!"

"What other reasons could that be?"

"Maybe she's being moved out of the way so a hot teacher could move in with them!"

"Shup up Shiina-san! We know you're lucky but now you're just pushing it."

All in all, a pretty average weekend at Mahora Academy.

* * *

><p>Monday came way too soon for Haruna but now that classes were starting again she had little time to make her complaints heard by those who would actually listen. She still came to class with Yue and Nodoka as she wasn't used to the more hectic pace Chao put up. Satsuki's breakfast on the other hand made the entire move worth it. And most importantly, there was gossip to spread. "Did you hear that Takahata-sensei isn't our homeroom teacher this semester?"<p>

"Yeah, I heard he isn't teaching at all this year."

"Asuna's going to be ticked when she finds out."

Yue rolled her eyes as she read _Poetics_ by Aristotle while sipping a tuna flavored juice pack. There was no point getting worked up. A new teacher would come in, take over the class, probably hand out a couple detentions for the more rowdy members of the class, scare Nodoka senseless if the teacher was a boy, and fear for his life if he was older and looked anything remotely like Akashi-Sensei.

But it was a strange coincidence that they would be getting a new teacher on the same day that Haruna was required to be out of their dorm.

Her eyes were drawn to the entrance when the door slammed open and a fiery eyed Kagurazaki Asuna stomped her way to her desk. "Stupid brat, talking about unrequited love! What could a brat know about it? Next time I see the little pervert, he's dead."

"Asuna! What's going on?"

"He's dead! POW! Right in the nose. And it'll be painful. Stupid pervert."

"Right? So we're getting a new teacher."

Makie hopped a little. "I' hope he's cute!"

Yue glanced over at Nodoka. She was trembling a little and watching the door through her bangs. For her sake, Yue really wanted a woman teacher, or at least a guy teacher who could help her.

"Come on, let's do this before he gets here!" Yue ignored Misora and the twins walking by with suction-cup arrows, a crossbow, an eraser, a bucket of water, and a lot of rope. A few minutes of work later and the prank was set up for the unsuspecting new teacher. Yue shared a quick look with Nodoka, trying to silently reassure her that everything would be fine. Haruna was buying a pork bun from Chao, so she was temporarily unavailable to help their shy friend.

The class grew silent (or at least more silent than it usually is) as the sound of footsteps approached the classroom. Yue crossed her fingers for Nodoka's sake. It was time to find out what was in store for them. The class stood, prepared to bow, while also acknowledging the prank about to occur. The door slid open. Yue blinked, questioning what her eyes were clearly telling her. A kid in a green suit was entering. He had red hair, glasses, and a nervous expression on his face. Yue watched, as if in slow motion, the eraser falling toward his head...and suddenly stopped. The boy's eyes widened in fear of something, and barely a second passed after the eraser stopped that it continued its fall onto the boys head.

A chalk cloud covered his head, the boy waving the it away while coughing. "You got me good there." He took a step forward and tripped on the wire, falling forward into the bucket of water while the suction cup arrows hit him in the back, leg, and upturned butt. Yue winced at the crash into the teacher's desk, and the faint sobs coming from the bucket. Shizuna-sensei and Takahata-sensei both stood in the doorway, eyes wide at what happened to the poor boy.

Takahata's eyes quickly went over the class, his nickname "Death-Glasses" hitting everyone like a ton of bricks. The twins and Misora quickly stood up and rushed to help the boy. Misora took the bucket off his head (now drenched in water,) Fumika was pulling the suction cups off him and dusting off his suit of chalk dust, while Fuka spoke. "I'm so sorry! We thought you were our teacher. And.." her words died in her throat, a very noticeable red tinge growing on her cheeks as the boy looked her in the eye, wincing while standing up.

"It's alright. That prank was pretty good." Misora and Fumika were both avoiding eye contact. The adults entered the room while the rest of the class surrounded the boy. Well, most of the class. Zazie was in her seat juggling, but she still kept her eyes on the boy, Yue was sipping a juice box, and Asuna was making a beeline for Takahata.

"Takahata-sensei, please tell me you're our new teacher!"

A smirk grew on his face. "No, he's your new teacher." Asuna's face tightened into a stunned expression, matched only by Chisame's. Yue honestly felt her eyebrows skyrocket up her face. The kid was their teacher?

A quick glance at Nodoka and Haruna left Yue wanting an aspirin. Nodoka's face was red, well what could be seen from under her bangs, and she didn't seem capable of looking at their new teacher longer than five seconds at a time. Whereas Haruna was licking her lips and her eyes trailed up and down him. Yue would hit her on the head with an encyclopedia for being a pervert...but most of the girls in the class were doing the same thing. Makie and Misa especially. Ayaka looked like she was trying to make sure her already immaculate clothes were completely straight and untarnished. Shotacon.

The child-teacher bowed to the class. "It's a pleasure to meet you everyone. My name is Negi Springfield. I specialize in ma-English! It's wonderful to be here." Three...two...one...enter the swarm.

At the end of Yue's mental countdown, Springfield-sensei had been trampled and swarmed by the vast majority of the class, all of them asking questions as fast as they could.

"How old are you?"

"Umm...I'm ten."

"Isn't it strange you can teach girls older than you? You must be really smart!"

"Academically I've achieved a bachelor's degree."

"HE'S A BACHELOR!" Dear God! Yue was so tempted to drop her head on her desk at the insanity.

"Where are you from?"

"I'm from Wales."

"Aren't those in ponds and lakes?" Makie, what a wonderfully dense girl.

"Is this real?" Chisame asked Shizuna and Takahata. They both nodded.

"Oh he's so cute! I promise we won't set anything of his on fire!"

Shizuna leveled a steady gaze on the throng of girls. "Remember, he's your teacher. He isn't a pet. So treat him with the respect you would...show your individual favorite teachers."

"HOLD IT!" Asuna reached through the crowd, grabbed him by a collar with her left hand, and hoisted him up and onto his desk with ease. "Listen Springfield-Sensei! You may be a genius, but I want to know what was the deal with the eraser earlier you creep!" Well, Yue could've though of more tactful ways of asking.

"The...eraser?" He was squirming, looking everyone except at the eraser on the floor or at Asuna.

"Asuna, please show him some respect." Takahata swiftly intervened.

"But Sensei! You didn't hear what this little creep said to me earlier!"

"Miss...my intention was merely to inform. Not to offend." He sounded apologetic on whatever they had discussed. Then Yuna got in the way of Yue so she couldn't see what happened next. But she most definitely heard him sneeze. Then Asuna screamed. And the class went silent again (new record.) Yue didn't see why the class went silent until Yuna moved from in front of her desk. Asuna was standing there...in her underwear and tattered bits of cloth surrounded her, both on the floor and in the air.

"A...bear." an embarrassed Takahata said while Shizuna was swiftly taking off her jacket to help cover Asuna with.

"I'LL KILL YOU YOU LITTLE TWERP! THIS IS THE SECOND TIME TODAY!" Asuna made a grab for the kid teacher's throat, Takahata trying to tell her to stop, and Negi was jumping back away from her.

Into Shizuna's cleavage.

"WHOO! Our teacher is so echhi!" Yue didn't know whether to think that was true, or if it was a complete accident.

* * *

><p>"We'll leave this in your hands now, Negi-sensei. Let me know if you have any problems."<p>

A red faced Negi bowed to them, turned and faced his class. A nervous expression on his face.

"Right, so my notes says we're on page 224, so if everyone would turn there-" he turned to write on the chalkboard "-and we'll discuss..." He stretched as far as he could "and I can't reach!" Some members of the class started laughing, others commenting on how cute it looked. Ayaka stood up and got him a stool to stand on.

"Would this do Sensei?"

"Why thank you, miss?"

"Yukihiro Ayaka. I'm our class representative, and I would like to say it's an honor having such a prestigious child prodigy teach us. If there's anything you need at all, anything, just let me know."

"Hey Ayaka! What's with the nice-girl act?" Asuna asked, an annoyed expression covering her face.

"Asuna, naturally I'm being nice because I am a nice person. Unlike some monkeys."

"Really...I could've sworn you were a shotacon." Ayaka's face froze in shock for exactly 1.5 seconds before she tackled Asuna.

"Take that back you stupid ape!" punch.

"Not on your life! You know it's true!" kick.

"And your old man fetish is no better!"

"At least I like them at the legal age!" slap. Slap.

"Shame they like girls the legal age too!"

"YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE!" Poor Negi looked lost watching the fight.

He stepped forward. "Girls, perhaps you should-"

"500 yen on Iincho!" Sakurako shouted.

"Iincho won last time, it's Asuna's turn. You're on!" Yuna.

Within minutes, the bell rang. Yue watched a forlorn teacher gather his supplies to go teach another class. His eyes were downcast, tears threatening to fight there way out. He sighed walking out, making most of the class stop talking yet again for a few seconds. "Maybe it's just me...but I'm pretty sure we just ruined any perception he may have had of Mahora." Ayaka nodded.

"Then we better set things straight! Because Asuna was so rowdy, he wasn't able to teach us anything."

"Hey, you were fighting too!" Ayaka continued as if no one said anything.

"And so we as a class must find some way to make up for this disgraceful behavior. Anyone have any ideas?"

Makie, Fuka, Fumika, Misa, and Misora all raised their hands roughly the same time. "How about a Welcome to Mahora Party!" Misora, Misa, and the twins all said. Makie said something completely different.

"What if we invite him to live with us in the dorm!" Several girls grinned, some licked their lips, all had blushes. Yue included. She couldn't help it, her thoughts automatically drifted off.

_Nodoka, Yue, and Negi reading together in their dorm. Nodoka and Yue both in their underwear, Negi had no shirt on. All three were discussing the latest books discovered/recovered from Library Island. Nodoka's bra strap hanging loose on one shoulder. Negi occasionally glancing at Yue's own choice of...  
><em>

Yue shook her head. There was no way that was going to happen! NONE!

He would be living in the teacher's dorms, probably with one of the male teachers like Takahata-sensei or Akashi-sensei.

Besides, she and Nodo-chan would be getting a new roommate anyway. She may be younger than them, or older than them (as was sometimes the case) so they could help this person get acquainted with Mahora. The fact that she never showed up to their class probably meant she was in 2-C or 2-G. She knew they had less students than 2-A at any rate.

And why was she fantasizing about a ten year old teacher...like everyone else in the class...

Everyone...Nodoka! Yue quickly looked at her best friend. Nodoka was blushing like a tomato, but was also casting quick glances at the door where Negi left.

"Okay, so we're organizing a party for Sensei. Now let's divide into groups so we can get it done within a couple hours of school ending!"

"YEAH." Most of the girls were getting pumped and into the idea. And so the chaotic scene was what Itoshiki-sensei walked into to teach them classical literature.

"Why me? What horrors are you plotting this time! This is a time that youth destroys the hopes and dreams of us all! I'M IN DESPAIR! THE LACK OF RESPECT FROM OUR YOUTH HAS LEFT ME IN DESPAIR!" He slumped forward.

**Omake: **

**Haruna: Hello everyone. Sorry if you didn't see enough of me this chapter. **

**Yue: Thank the gods of literature for that.**

**Haruna: But fear not! You'll be getting plenty of me next time. I'll be revealing myself-**

**Nodoka: ! Paru-chan!**

**Yue: You have no shame!**

**Haruna: -wearing a playboy bunny outfit while dancing the chicken dance! So far we've had our mighty magical warrior-**

**Yue: Magic? Haruna, are you daft? There's no such thing as magic.**

**Haruna: -enter the scene and stripped the whole class completely naked!**

**Nodoka: That didn't happen.**

**Yue: ...I need an aspirin.**

**Haruna: Next time in Philosophical Magic, Sephiroth invades and attempts to stab all the students in the back as they pray, but is fought off by the great Paru and Fei Ku!**

**Fei Ku: ARU! I SO READY!**

**Chisame: THERE'S NO WAY EITHER OF YOU ARE EVEN CLOSE TO READY FOR THAT FIGHT YET!**

**Evangeline: Don't worry. It'll be more entertaining than what I've seen in years. Chachamaru! Make me some popcorn.**

**Chachamaru: Yes master. **

**Haruna: So catch you later everyone. **

Flying Frog: ...catch you guys next time...I hope.


	3. Four students already? It's day one!

Disclaimer: If you are in any way repulsed, annoyed, disgusted, or in all other ways perturbed by magical warrior playboys who happens to be ten years old, clothes randomly exploding, leaving girls wearing anywhere from nothing to next to nothing, some language, innuendo, or every type of girl under the sun falling for the same ten year old-why on earth are you even in the Negima section in the first place?

Don't own any characters, the overall plot (unless it changes with the variations. It's entirely possible because Negi could easily develop into someone other than Canon based on who he is associated with from the beginning.) and I'm not making any money off of this. Sad day. I would also like to thank those who have reviewed this story thus far. So thank you.

* * *

><p>"Shame you guys can't help prepare the party for Negi-kun, but at least you guys get the fun job." Haruna laughed as she was counting some money out to go buy groceries for the food. Yue and Nodoka both sweat dropped.<p>

They weren't sure how it happened because Ayaka shouted things at them so fast, but because they were (apparently) still making sure their room was cleaned up, and prepared for the mysterious roommate tonight, they couldn't help prepare the room, gather supplies or even do their duties as librarians and returning the pile of books that needed it, (Konoka volunteered and Asuna went with her to help carry that huge pile) Ayaka ordered the two of them to somehow or another lure Negi to the party without letting him know that there was one. Once she said it, she stopped, tried rearranging what she was doing so Yue and Nodoka could do that so she could get Negi, when Haruna stood up for them and said their room wasn't prepared for the new roommate yet.

Yue was reasonably sure Haruna was trying one of her matchmaking schemes again. The librarians knew their room didn't need any preparation at all. After Haruna left, everything was already done and had been for two days.

So that left the two librarians nothing to do for a couple hours. Haruna did not waste the opportunity to drag them out with her to the store. "So, now that our hot teacher is here-"

"Haruna, he's ten." Yue deadpanned.

"-we've got to make sure that Nodo-chan can at the very least look him in the eye without running away. So we need to buy not only the food, but maybe some kind of gift for him, make him feel at ease with Mahora after what happened in class." Yue nodded. That made sense. "And hopefully get the flags!" Yue's and Nodoka's eyes became small dots.

"The...what's?" Nodoka stammered.

"The flags! You know in video games, how to get the best ending you need the flags!"

Yue raised an eyebrow. "There aren't any flags in Phoenix Wright...or Final Fantasy, Dragon Quest, or-"

"Not those games Yue-Yue."

Yue and Nodoka both blinked before Nodoka tried to clarify. "American or Canadian games like...what was it Yue, that one game everyone was so hyped about...Sky Rim?" Haruna rolled her eyes.

"Nodo-chan, you're lucky you're so cute and that you two were my first pics. No I'm actually talking about-"

"Wait, you're not talking about those games you always play when you're not in class, doing homework, drawing manga, or helping out with the Library Exploration team?"

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner Yue. Now for our friendly grope of the day!"

"HARUNA!" Two heavy books found their way to Haruna's head at high velocity thanks to Yue throwing her own, taking Nodoka's, and throwing that one too. Nodoka herself stood blushing.

"W...what do you mean we were your first pics?"

Two bandages now on her head, Haruna smiled her perverted smile everyone in class feared so much. "Well, we quickly became friends, now I saved the game, and just need to pick up the controller and continue playing when I get a few more flags. Say with a hot English teacher?"

"...you do realize that won't happen because of whoever our new roommate is. Thank god for small favors."

"Nodo-chan! Yue's being mean to me again."

"Let's just finish buying food for the party!

* * *

><p><em>Well, it's my first day as their homeroom teacher, and I couldn't get through a single page. <em>Negi sighed melancholic to himself. The English classes he taught after going through 3-A had not been as disastrous. Nearly in some cases, but not as. Every class was understandably shocked at his young age, but a few of them seemed to genuinely listen and take notes. Especially class 1-D. Those girls had just barely left Elementary school and were only roughly on average a year or two older than him. They reminded him of Anya, they were a little bit like her at any rate. When one of them asked through what had become the standard 'question the teacher while smothering him' routine (he kind of expected it after the third class in a row...unfortunately.) if he had any preferences on breast size. He couldn't remember his answer to that question as so many girls started squealing and blushing at it that he couldn't even hear himself think.

"Look, there he is!" Negi stayed sitting on his bench, pondering his first day. He had heard that Japanese girls were incredibly nice and gentle, but so far they had proven to be exceptionally flirtatious, touchy-feely (as Nekane said when he once asked her why couples hugged and kissed so much in movies) and quite invasive of personal space.

"Hey, Sensei!" Negi jumped at the sound coming directly in front of him. Two of his students were standing there with smiles on their faces. Kasuga Misora from his homeroom of 2-A, and Cocone Fatima Rosa from 1-D. A class full of students his own age was a welcome change from what he went through with his home room class. "Ah, Kasuga-San, Rosa-San, how are you?" Misora smiled at him cheekily, while Cocone bowed her head slightly, a perfectly serene (and blank) face.

Misora sat down next to him, Cocone on the other, covertly looking around for any signs of eavesdroppers. "I was just telling Cocone-chan here about you being our new homeroom teacher. She said she had you for one of her English classes earlier, but wanted to meet you in a less formal situation."

Negi smiled at the younger girl. "Well, pleased to meet you Rosa-san. I'll do my best as your teacher." The small girl nodded slightly, so slight that Negi could barely see her head move.

"She's my roommate sensei! So you'll likely be seeing her around as we hang out a lot." Cocone glanced to the side, not making any eye contact with either of them. Misora leaned in conspiratorially, "So we have another mage in our class right?" Negi jumped, looking back and forth for anyone who may have been nearby. Cocone raised a hand and tried to subtly calm him.

"M..m...mage? I'm sorry...I havenoideawhatyou'rereferrin-" Negi stammered his eyes wide, but was cut off by Cocone and Misora both summoning small flames on their fingertips."Oh...right. So you know about magic as well?"

The two girls nodded. Misora looking like she had caught a grade A steak in a trap meant for a mouse, and Cocone's face was as blank as ever. "We're both members of a small group of trainee mages. I'm still a beginner, but Coco-chan here improves by leaps and bounds!"

"You avoid the theory whenever possible." Her voice was so soft that Negi honestly doubted he heard it, except Misora reacted to it as well.

"Gimme a break! Track is hard work, and then there's the homework and all that work Shakti makes us do!"

"It would take no more than half an hour if you stayed focused on it."

"Come on Coco-chan! I also watch over our dorm too!" Cocone gave her a flat look. Her face was as blank as ever, but Negi was positive that some kind of incredulity was involved.

"So...I assume the Dean told you of my magical status?" Misora and Cocone both shook their heads.

"Misora-chan told me." Negi's eyes became blanks.

"Eh?"

Misora shrugged. "Sorry sensei, but you did make it kind of obvious in class today, for those who happen to know about magic. 'I specialize in ma-English!'" Her voice matched Negi's almost perfectly. "Seriously? And that stunt with the eraser? You'll have to do better than that."

Negi's head dropped into his hands. "How many other students know about magic?" Cocone glanced at the downtrodden teacher.

"Tatsumiya-san and Sakurazaki-san are often called for special security jobs by the Dean. They may know about magic." Negi blinked for a second, pulled out his student manual and looked up those two students. After seeing their faces, he remembered. The one carrying the gun and the one carrying the sword.

"No way! They know about magic, Coco-chan!" Misora exclaimed. "How come I've never seen them outside class?" Cocone gave her another flat look.

"You're usually in Sister Shakti's office for your latest prank or ditched chore."

"Oh."

Negi's head drooped. "My first day here, and four people already know..." Misora rubbed his shoulders.

"Hey, don't worry sensei. I'm a mage, and if Cocone-chan is right, then those two would've known about it before you even arrived. I'm positive your secret is safe." She and Cocone stood up. "Well Sensei, we'll be seeing you around. See ya!"

Cocone nodded at him. "And we apologize for the prank Misora-chan played on you earlier. She's promised to spare you any pranks in the future." Negi smiled.

"Well I appreciate it, and don't worry about that."

"Oh, don't worry. I won't!"

The two girls ran off. When they finished turning the corner, they quickly stopped. "So, Coco-chan. You're opinion?"

Cocone's head bowed. Her eyes turned downward and to the left and her brow wrinkled slightly as she pondered her words. "...he's cute." Misora rubbed her head.

"That's my girl! So, do you think Shakti would be impressed if we showed up with a Pactio from our loveable mark?"

"Mark? I thought you weren't going to prank him."

"We're not going to prank him. Just...use his naivety to arrange a small power boost that will let us one-shot every test Shakti gives us!"

"...a basic attack spell is usually enough, if you know where to hit it. Like the gremlin last week..."

"You saw how big those teeth were!"

"It wasn't bigger than a turtle."

"...We better get back to the party. Iincho'll throw a fit if we're late."

* * *

><p>"...I'm so lost." After his discussion with Kasuga-san and Rosa-san, Negi felt it would be for the best to find Takamichi and get directions to where he would be staying. Only...the campus was so dang big that Negi lost his way almost a half hour ago. He also thought to ask him who in the class knows about magic so he knows who he needs to be careful around. If he's lucky, he wouldn't have any more mishaps that would reveal his secret to anyone.<p>

Negi pulled a map out of his pocket, unfolded it, and kept walking while reading it. "Let's see...maybe I should go to the giant tree and then figure out my way from-OUCH!" Negi walked into a fence and fell down on his butt. _I won't cry, I won't cry. I'm a teacher! I'm a teacher...who's lost and...I won't prove Anya right that I'm a crybaby!_ he finished the thought in a childish tantrum, just once letting his true age come through. Biting his lip to keep himself from sobbing, Negi forced himself to stand. Only he stood up so fast that he ended up light headed and fell back down again.

"Sensei...are you all right?" Negi heard a deadpan tone behind him. Sitting up and slowly turning around, he saw three students from his homeroom standing there. Ayase Yue, Miyakaki Nodoka, and Saotome Haruna. Yue's face was even more blank the Cocone-san's was (if that was possible), Nodoka's face was covered by her bangs so he couldn't see it, and Haruna's...well she had a tongue sticking out as she was doodling something, some drool going down her chin.

"I'm sorry, but I lost my way. I was hoping to find Takamichi so I can go to where I'll be staying." Ayase nodded.

"Come with us sensei. We were just on our way back to the class. We forgot something there, but afterwards we'll take you to see Takahata-sensei so you can get set up." she offered a hand for him to help him up. He happily took it.

"Thank you so much...Ayase-san right?" He asked remembering her face from the book when looking for Tatsumiya's and Sakurazaki-san's photo's. She nodded.

"Come with us...HARUNA!" Negi jumped, not expecting her to suddenly yell. He quickly looked over, reaching for his staff until he remembered he left it in the staff room along with his luggage. He saw Nodoka's, well her neck was very red and it was leading up into her bangs, Yue had her face in her hands and Haruna had her notebook in Yue's hands being tossed on the ground. "Can't you think of anything else?"

"Hey, you can't deny the classics! They will be seen by some audience or another!" Curious, Negi picked up the notebook and opened it to the first page.

"Saotome-san? Why is there a drawing of me and Miyazaki-san hugging and covered in briars?" Nodoka swiftly grabbed the notebook, stuffing it in her own bag. Yue slapped Haruna upside the head. Haruna scratched where she was hit.

"At least he didn't see one of my Yaoi doujin!" Negi's eyes moved up and down at a rapid pace.

"Maybe I haven't mastered Japanese yet, but what's a-"

"DON'T THINK ABOUT IT!" Yue and Nodoka both yelled, to both of their surprise. Yue just grabbed his hand and started pulling him along.

"Let's just get to the classroom."

**Omake: **

**Ako: *finishing putting up the decorations.* Makie! A little help please! Sensei should be here soon.**

**Makie: No time for that Ako, we've got a blitzball game against Tidus and Wakka coming up.**

**Ako: Blitzball? Have you been playing Final Fantasy 10 again?**

**Yuna: Why not? I'm in it.**

**Akira: She shares your name. She isn't you. That would require you learning magic.**

**Makie: Why can't she learn magic? I'm sure Negi-kun would be happy to teach her. **

**Ako: ...Magic doesn't exist Makie. I bet if Sensei walks in and we asked him about it, he would tell us straight out that it doesn't.**

**Sakurako: I'll take that bet! 200 yen! **

**Ako: ! I wasn't serious!**

**Haruna: Why wasn't I in a playboy bunny suit like I promised? And where's Sephiroth?**

**Ayaka: Where did you come from? Weren't you with sensei when this chapter ended? **

**Haruna: Next time in Philosophical Magic****?**** we'll have Satomi's bathamatron 3000 give us all a good bath while we're all enjoying each other's company in the bathhouse. **

**Konoka: Why would we use that when we're already at the bath house? We could simply take a bath. **

**Haruna: Negi will be watching!**

**Satomi: ! Chao, the central processing unit alignment is two quarters clockwise too far. We also need to recalibrate the regolith cleanser and attach a dispenser of soap.**

**Sakurako: ...what's regolith?**

**Chao: It's a scientific name for dirt. **

Flying Frog: Shut up you guys! This is the part where you announce with a false narrative what happened and...well I suppose you have the speculation part for what's coming down...and maintaining its woefully inaccurate likelihood. Good job on that front.

**Sakurako: I got three hundred yet that it will happen!**

Flying Frog: ...I'm not dumb enough to bet against you.


	4. Feeling Welcomed

Author's Note: Here we are again for yet another chapter of the Philisophical Magic series. And may I say what a fun challenge it is. Some of the plot has already changed just a little bit, starting from this chapter or the next one, all because of a slight change in circumstances for some of the characters. This story is practically writing itself, and in some cases, I'm just as much on the ride as the rest of you. In other cases...I'm not. ^_^ But a quick question for everyone, should anyone actually know. What is Akashi-Sensei's actual name? I can't remember and I haven't been able to find it. He'll be playing a role in the next chapter, but for the life of me, I can't find his name.

* * *

><p>The four of them walked in silence, which Negi didn't know if he should be grateful or suspicious of. Based entirely on his experience throughout his first day of teaching (being mobbed, smothered, hugged, tackled, pranked, and borderline accosted) he couldn't help but feel his was walking into a trap. Yet on the other hand, two of the three students he was currently with seemed very quite and well behaved so the chances of being led into a trap of some kind were significantly reduced. On the other hand, the three girls weren't saying anything at all. One kept doodling and muttering to herself in her sketchbook, but the other two just weren't talking at all. It made for an awkward silence.<p>

"So, I was wondering something." The girls looked at him. At least he knew two of them were looking at him. Miyazaki-san's face was behind her bangs so he honestly couldn't tell where she was looking. "I've taught several classes English today, each of varying grade levels from elementary to high school. But in every class I taught, it was all girls. But judging from the size of the Academy itself, girls cannot possibly be the only students." The girls nodded.

"Is this your first day here?" Saotome-san stopped her sketching for a moment, a smirk on her face.

"Umm...yes. I arrived in Japan last night, and I stayed in a hotel. I took the train to Mahora Academy this morning, and I haven't settled in yet." Ayase-san tilted her head slightly, looking closely at his face. Negi started fidgeting under her scrutiny.

"You arrived yesterday, you are from Wales, and you speak perfect Japanese?"

Negi scratched the back of his head, sweat developing on his brow. "Umm...not really. I was informed that a teaching position was available for me two weeks ago, and that I would have to come to Japan. I've been studying Japanese since. I don't know all the...lingo? Phrases? Figures of speech?" The three girls stopped abruptly. Negi stopped a few seconds later, looking back at them. "What?"

"...You've been studying Japanese for two weeks, and you can speak to us almost fluently!" Saotome-san's eyes were wide, her eyebrows raised up to her hairline, and the other two had similar expressions of shock made apparent in their body language. A small chill creeping up his spine, he slowly nodded. The girl in glasses grinned maniacally. "So intelligent...this is almost like a manga! I can't wait to see how quick you can pick..._other_ things up." She licked her lips, pure mirth glowing in her eyes even as Ayase and Miyazaki quickly turned to her in shock.

Forcibly pulling her brain out of the gutter, Haruna walked forwards again. "Well Sensei, here's Mahora Academy 101. It's a large school ranging from Kindergarten to University, with a population of roughly 30,000 students at any given time. It is divided into several districts. The one we're in is the Girl's School district on the East, where all the girls live in their dorms, have their baths, and go to class. This district covers Junior High and High School. Both genders are in the elementary school district down South, as the kids there are required to live with their parents. On the far West side is the Boy's School district where they have same setup as us. To get from here to there will require changing trams four times and would take roughly all day, taking into account all the stops. In the center is the Commercial District, having everything from an Amusement Park, Restaurants, Fast Food, the Chao Bao Zi (you'll have to try the food there ASAP) Karaoke, and anything else we may be interested in. Most students go there over the weekend as it's the only place where everyone can interact with anyone. Up North is the University district, and that's cohabitation as well. Any questions so far?"

Negi's eyes were swirls. Yue thought he was broken before he spoke up again. "30,000! This isn't a school, it's a city!"

"With the finest instructors from all over the world, the best funding, the biggest library, and a club for every interest imaginable." Yue added, hoping to help build up his confidence about his qualifications as a teacher...even if Mahora was actually an escalator school and many of the teachers were actually quite incompetent. Not that she could blame them. A staff of a few hundred trying to maintain the 30,000 students had to be tiring, vexing, and some of the teachers had stopped trying to keep up.

Unfortunately, with Negi's young age and obvious inexperience, he would probably fall into that category by the end of the month. Just another teacher who stopped caring about his students because there were so many of them that it became impossible to remember all of them.

And so they passed the time on the way back to the classroom, Negi asking questions about the academy, Haruna and Yue answering to the best of their ability, Nodoka shuffling behind them, occasionally kicking Haruna (softly, of course) when her comments started going south. It wasn't long before they finally arrived at the classroom. Negi was about to enter the room when he noticed that the three girls behind him had stopped a couple of paces away from the door. "Aren't you coming?"

Miyazaki-san bounced on the balls of her feet for a couple of seconds, her mouth moving but no sounds coming out for a couple of seconds. "Well, Sensei, you see...the thing is-"

"Yeah, we're right behind you Negi-kun." Haruna piped in. Negi's face looked kind of worried.

"I thought you had all forgotten something and needed to retrieve it." Yue looked at the door. It was obvious he was catching onto their bluff so they had to say something else to keep him in the dark so the surprise could have the best effect on him.

"We kind of forgot what we left behind, sensei, but we should search the room anyway, just to double-check." Yue wanted to slap herself. _That _was the best she could come up with at the top of her head? She knew she could do better. But Negi nodded anyway, turned around, and entered the room.

* * *

><p>Pary poppers blew up the moment he entered the door. Negi jumped to the side, a fist forming on his side, summoning some magical energy into it, preparing a spell to defend himself, before he noticed the confetti flying from from the students in front of him. Cancelling the spell, he stood up and looked around. A table full of food had been set up, a large cake was in the corner. A surprisingly detailed picture of him was on painted on edible paper on top of the cake itself. His full homeroom class of 2-A was there, along with a mix of girls from the other classes he taught that day. And a large banner hung from the ceiling. <strong>Welcome Negi-Sensei to Mahora Academy!<strong> was written in large, ornate letters.

"Welcome Negi-Sensei!" everyone in the room shouted. Negi breathed deeply, a lump forcing itself into his throat.

"This...is for me?" He asked, sounding even more perplexed and surprised the he looked. Ayaka stepped forward.

"Sensei, on behalf of our class, and the others who have joined us," the last part sounded slightly bitter, but she kept the smile on her face. "-I would like to be the first to officially welcome you to Mahora Academy and to also formally apologize for our behavior in class itself." She bowed with a slight curtsy as she finished. The rest of the girls in the room all smiling or nodding.

Negi felt tears coming to his eyes before he blinked them away. '_I'm not a crybaby Anya! I'm not a crybaby!_' "Thank you very much." He said with a bow. As he stood straight up, he was grabbed by some girl from 1-E. He went through his memory hoping to remember her name. Ah yes, Akatsutsumi Momoko.

"This way Sensei! You are the guest of honor, and what a cute one too!" Negi blinked as the girl smiled brightly at him and practically pushed him into the chair in the middle of the table. "I got you some chocolate as a gift!" She handed him a small box. He opened and noticed that some of the chocolates were already missing. She licked her lips nervously. "Well, you were taking awhile and...I'm sorry!" Blushing deeply, she quickly retreated into the crowd.

Ayaka sat next to him on his right side. "Please Sensei, enjoy everything we have to offer here." Lingshen Chao and Yotsuba Satsuki stood in front of him.

"Here Sensei! Try some Pork Buns, courtesy of the Chao Bao Zi. We're the owners, Satsuki is the cook, and I'm the occasional assistant chef, waitress, and accountant." Smiling happily, he took a bite, falling in love with the cooking and the food immediately.

"It's absolutely divine." He complimented them happily, quickly finishing the bun. The two girls smiled happily, moving on and allowing the next few girls give him gifts. He was surprised at the wide range of gifts he received. From the tomato-egg yoke mix drink that Yue gave him (and he did NOT want to know where she got it) to a small handgun with a small magical current he could sense from Mana. When he looked at her curiously, she handed him a receipt with a handwritten note. _Try to hide the magic better in the future. This may help, and is the only freebie. _All the other girls looked at Mana, completely shocked.

"Did you just give him a gun for free!"

"Why can't I have one?"

"Do you like him?"

Mana coldly glanced in each questioner's directions. All question were quickly silenced. Fei Ku was up next, giving him a friendly pat on the back that nearly knocked him off his chair. "You have good reflexes, aru! Jumping to side like that was quick. You know how to fight?"

"Umm...no. At my old school, because of my age, and graduating at the top of my class, many of the older students were quite resentful. Whenever I heard a loud noise like that, something usually bad happened afterwards." He definitely was NOT thinking of any of the accidents he got into with Anya or Nekane and the misunderstandings that followed. Not at all! Chamo had a hard time not laughing whenever anything happened.

The students in front of him nodded. "Well, Master Ku will give you demonstration then! Aru." Negi noticed she was dressed in a fighting gi that showed off her legs, a long yellow tail in both the front and back preserving her modesty, tipped with a sharp edge attached. Chao entered the space as well, having changed into a fighting gi herself. Both girls bowed to each other, then to him, and got into martial arts poses.

Negi was stunned at the display of skill that took place before him. Ku and Chao got into it quickly enough, throwing punches and kicks. Blocking and countering, a knee, an elbow, both fighters skillfully dodged and blocked what appeared to be devastating blows. It ended with them both going through an intricate dance of death before back flipping away from each other and bowing to Negi again. He applauded loudly as the rest of the class cheered them on.

_If this is the kind of welcome I can expect, perhaps I was too hasty in judging this school and its students._ He thought to himself. Smiling brightly, he looked around the room and was glad everyone seemed to be having a good time.

"How are you enjoying your first day Negi-sensei?" He looked up and saw both Takamichi and Shizuna-sensei in front of him, large smiles on their faces.

"I'm enjoying it. I was hesitant at first, but now I'm excited to truly get started." Takamichi chuckled as Shizuna smiled motherly at him. Then she dropped a folder in front of him.

"What's this?" he asked, opening it up and seeing the face of a girl he didn't recognize. Aisaka Sayo?

"I'm the Student Advisor and Councilor, so I put together a list of the students you'll be teaching. Their interests, the clubs they're in, their pictures so you'll have an easier time recognizing them."

"I also added in my own perspectives and notes on the students from 2-A based on my experience teaching them. I'm sure you'll find them quite useful." Negi nodded, going through the first few students.

"Thank you." He noticed Kagurazaka-san edging in closer in his peripheral vision.

"Umm...sensei?" Asuna asked Takahata. Negi noticed her muscles were incredibly tense, she was breathing somewhat erratically, and her eyes were wide and admiring as she looked at he older teacher.

"Yes Asuna-chan?"

"Isn't it unusual that a teacher would be replaced in the middle of the term?" Other students around the room were listening in as well.

Takahata smiled. "It normally is. But recently a position opened and the Dean wanted to promote me to it. But he had a lack of teachers who could take my place until Negi was recommended. I won't be able to teach any more because I'll be going away from campus on business regularly, representing Mahora Academy. Preparing joint school events, investigating any...events that may happen on campus itself." Negi noticed Fei Ku and a couple of the cheerleaders glancing at the purple haired cheerleader for a second.

"But sensei! He's only a kid. What can he possibly teach us!"

"Shut it Asuna." Ayaka butted in. "I've heard he's a prodigy from Oxford and we should be honored to have him here."

"And we can vouch for his intelligence. He only started learning Japanese two weeks ago when he was informed he'd be coming here to teach." Yue added in, both Nodoka and Haruna nodding.

"TWO WEEKS AGO!"

"But his Japanese is so good!."

Negi blinked, looking around. Several of the students were smiling at him, and for some reason he was reminded of the look Chamo got when he was near Anya's or Nekane's underwear drawers.

Asuna groaned, but nodded and went back to the food table.

After a short while, Negi got up and went to the punch fountain to get himself a drink. He was quickly joined by Misora and Cocone. "So Sensei, were you a victim of pranks regularly? Or were you expecting to be attacked?" He looked away, stammering.

"What do you mean?

"I felt you summon magic when you leaped to the side. Cocone did too." The small girl nodded.

"I...don't know...what, you're-"

"Oh save it Sensei. You are very obvious. If you want, I can help you keep the worst pranksters off your back." Misora smiled happily.

"Really?" He sounded relieved.

"Oh yes. Maybe I could even give you a tour of Mahora? Answer any questions you may have?"

Before Negi could respond, pink-haired twins jumped in front of him. "A tour of Mahora! We're the walking club, we can show you around the school better than anyone."

His eyes became small dots. "There's a club for walking?"

"Yeah. There's a club for everything, don't ya know?"

"I heard...something about it."

One of the twins leaned against the wall next to him. "Don't trust Kasuga-chan to guide you. She's the biggest prankster in class! She's the one who set up the trap in the classroom this morning."

"Hey! You did too! And you're just as bad as me when it comes to pranking." As the two started arguing, Negi felt his hand taken by Cocone and the other twin and they dragged him gently away from the two.

"Sorry about onee-chan sensei. She means well, but can be...enthusiastic."

"...same with Misora-chan." Cocone whispered.

"It's alright, I suppose. They did promise not to prank me again." He completely missed Cocone and Fumika both rolling their eyes.

"So sensei!" Negi and the two girls looked in surprise as Haruna glomped him. "I happen to write manga, and I do my own illustrations. Is there any way I can convince you to model for a couple of them?" Cocone and Fumika both looked around desperately for Yue to drag the insane doujin artist off the teacher. Yue herself was trying to get through the crowd, but Kazumi was holding her up, trying to get any information on their new roommate.

Unfortunately for Negi, or fortunately depending on your view, when Haruna glomped him, some dust bunnies got in his nose from her jacket. "Ah, aha, ah..." he covered his nose, desperately trying to hold in his sneeze.

"Ah...what? Sensei, please uncover your face and give me a straight answer!" Haruna removed his hand just as the sneeze reached maximum velocity.

"ACHOOOOOOO!"

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF KAMI IS THIS!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, staring in open incredulity. Haruna's clothes were all in tatters, fluttering around them in small flakes of fabric. She wearing only her matching black and lacey underwear and bra. A blush adorning her cheeks, her eyes wide as she looked down at herself, making no attempt whatsoever to cover herself up.

"WHOO, THAT WAS EXPLOSIVE! THAT'S GOTTA BE IN MY NEXT EDITION!" Negi looked aside in embarrassment, walking slowly towards a chuckling, but also slightly embarrassed Takahata.

"I'm ready to go to wherever I'm staying now." Shizuna nodded.

"Let me get something to cover Saotome up with then you can come with me." She started clapping to get everyone attention. "All right everyone, it's about time to close up shop here. You still have school tomorrow and Negi needs to get set up in his room."

* * *

><p>Between everyone who attended the party, it didn't take that long to clean up. If you could call that ll they did was pile everything in a corner and put if off for tomorrow, cleaning up. Shizuna had taken Negi to the staff room to get his stuff, so all the girls had gotten to their dorm building well before Shizuna would show up with the mysterious new roommate of Yue's and Nodoka's.<p>

Naturally all the gossip going around the school on Haruna's being kicked out of Yue's and Nodoka's room generated a lot of curiosity. So it was also natural that all of class 2-A was waiting in the lobby of the dorm to officially welcome whoever the new girl was. And needless to say, there was a lot of betting going on.

"Any chances she'll have smaller breasts than us?"

"Onee-chan, we're the smallest in class and completely flat! Only a boy could be flatter."

"She may not be in our class, but its our duty to make her feel at home."

Nodoka sat in a chair next to Yue, both of them keeping an eye out the window. "Yue, do you think she'll be like us?"

Yue glanced at her best friend. "What do you mean?"

Nodoka looked down. "Shizuna-sensei said she could help us, and we could possibly help her. And that she was foreign. Do you think she'll like books? Or will she be like Paru?"

Yue shook her head. "We'll find out in a few moments. I see Shizuna-sensei's car." The chatter around the room slowly dimmed as everyone gathered around the window, preparing to get the best view of the new girl.

A few moments passed after Shizuna got out of her car, along with her guest in the passenger side. Yue quickly glanced at Nodoka, seeing the shy librarian hyperventilating. Yue wasn't surprised. She felt like doing it too.

For the only other person who came out of the car, and was headed there way, was none other than Negi-sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>Makie: Thank you all for joining us! I'm Baka Pink. With me are Baka's blue and yellow!<strong>

**Kaede: Thank you Pinkie Pie. So we all know that Negi-Bozou has infiltrated the ranks of the panty thieves. **

**Fei Ku: He go undercover to get evidence Aru!**

**Makie: But developed a skill and a taste for it. After getting the head of the organization, Albert Chamomile arrested, he quickly took over the whole operation.**

**Yue: *tied up on the side of the set* Seriously? Whose Albert Chamomile? And Negi was introduced as our teacher and roommate! Nothing like this was even mentioned in the chapter.**

**Kaede: And in order to stop the new criminal mastermind, the Baka Rangers brought in our mad scientists for help.**

**Chisame: Why am I a mad scientist now! **

**Hakase: Why not? **

**Chisame: Because all I want is a normal life! With normal expectations and a normal job!**

**Haruna: This is a manga. Just run with it. **

**Yue: Not everything fits in your fantasies Pare...thank god for small favors. **

**Fei Ku: But fortunately they fail. Aru. **

**Chisame: Fortunately? You want to expose yourselves to a ten year old?**

**all the girls not Yue or Chisame: ...maybe. He is good at it. **

**the camera circles around all the girls, showcasing their naked butts and skirts on the floor, obvious victims of panty theft. **

**Yue: Can I leave now?**

**Makie: Next time in Philisophical Magic, Kotaro beats Negi up and steals the Linker Core from within him. **

**Fei Ku: The what now? er...Aru. **

**Makie: Negi somehow gets saved by being kidnapped by a dying purple alien who gives him a yellow ring of power, the one true ring of fear to rule them all.**

**Yue: That's a blatant ripoff of DC comics and Lord of the Rings, and loosely tying them together!**

Flying Frog: Don't worry Yue. This is a fanfiction. Just run with it and you'll probably be happier...heh. Worry, Yue. Didn't mean to make the rhyme there.

Please read and review. I'm lonely without reviews.


	5. Negi gets a tutor

Author's Note: This story has been receiving some positive feedback. So I'd like to thank everyone who's been reading and reviewing it.

Disclaimer: I have a basic knowledge of Philosophy and some of the history regarding certain philosophers and philosophies, but I do not consider myself an expert. Any philosophy mentioned by Yue will be accurate, but some of the facets may or may not actually be 100% correct so I'll have to do more research in the future.

* * *

><p>The door to the dorm's lobby opened and the entire class watched Shizuna lead Negi in. Both teachers stopped at the crowd that was waiting for them. Shizuna turned to Negi, an embarrassed smile on her face. "I was hoping to get you in here with less witnesses," she inclined her head towards all of 3-A. Ayaka stepped forward and bowed to their more red-as-a-tomato child teacher.<p>

"Sensei, we are honored to ha-"

"Cut the crap Iincho! There has to be more going on here. Why else would they have a BOY come live with us in the dorm?" Asuna added hotly.

A vein bulged on Ayaka's forehead. "Obviously because Negi-sensei needs someone to help him settle in. A person of his no doubt refined taste obviously must require the best, so I naturally volun-"

"He'll be staying with Ayase Yue and Miyazaki Nodoka," Shizuna cut in, knowing full well that if Ayaka and Asuna got flared up and fighting, it would be very difficult to get them to stop.

Yue began fearing for her and Nodoka's lives after Shizuna-sensei said that. The looks of jealousy being sent their way from the other students was driving Hobbes' point home about the Social Contract.

"You guys are SOOOO lucky," Yue looked around, trying to pinpoint the source of the voice. She swore it sounded like Sakurako, but why would _she_ complain about someone else's luck? If anyone asked her, they would be very unlucky. Nodoka's trembling next to her was a good sign that things wouldn't end well. Someone hugged them from behind, but both librarians recognized that giggle anywhere.

"I can't say I'm happy that I was kicked out for your roommate, but I think I can make the sacrifice for THAT roommate. Please invite me for sleepovers some time soon. I'm sure we'll have lots of-" Yue casually slammed a foot down on Haruna's foot to try and shut her up. The last thing she needed was the mental images that were sure to come far more frequently in the near future. Grabbing Nodoka's hand, she walked up to Negi (who had a very noticeable sweatdrop at how much of a big deal it was that he was staying with Yue and Nodoka by the other members of the class.)

"Sensei, come with us. It would be for the best if we left before the riot officially starts." He nodded, got a better grip of his oversized backpack (How heavy was that thing?) and followed them.

Once they were out of sight of the lobby, a loud sound arose making Yue sigh in relief that they managed to avoid one of the classes out of control riots, for once. "TAKE THAT BACK ASUNA!"

"NO! THE ONLY REASON YOU EVEN ATTEMPTED TO VOLUNTEER IS BECAUSE YOU **ARE** A SHOTACON."

"AND I ASSUME YOU'RE CALLING ALMOST EVERYONE ELSE IN CLASS ONE AS WELL, THEY WERE READY TO VOLUNTEER TOO." And there was much slapping, punching, kicking, and betting.

Needless to say, Sakurako won.

* * *

><p>"Here we are Sensei." Yue said in a deadpan tone. She and Nodoka had straightened up their dorm once Haruna was gone, but looking around now, she felt somewhat self-conscious at all he books still lying around. She and Nodoka both loved books, and from Plato's Politics to tomes about the philosophy of hedonism (Yue felt like burying herself for leaving THOSE out in the open) to Nodoka's own personal library. It left for quite a cluttered mess and not a completely clean and neat living abode they could've had.<p>

"Wow, you two sure have a lot of books!" Negi exclaimed, his eyes wide, a large smile on his face.

"Umm...yes we...do." Nodoka stammered. Yue felt her head drop. _Please don't look too closely at the philosophy books, please don't look too closely at the philosophy books,_ she mentally prayed to whatever deity would listen to her.

"I'm impressed. Most people your age don't read as often is they should." People _their_ age? The two watched him walk around the room admiring the books. "This is a signed copy of Jules Vernes Journey to the Center of the Earth!" or "Wow, I never knew that had been published in Japanese." Were voiced in both awe and wonderment. Yue felt a bit of pride swell up. It seemed their sensei was just as much a book lover as they were. That would make their cohabitation a little easier to handle. Nodoka herself seemed far more relaxed as he looked over their books. She bowed to him.

"Thank you sensei for all your kind words."

He bowed back. "Thank you for putting up with me. Have you by chance read 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea? Or Perhaps the Sherlock Holmes series, any of those?"

"I can't say I've read those, but we recently finished reading Dracula in Classical Literature."

"Did you by chance see the original movie based on Stoker's novel?"

Yue went into the kitchen to start preparing a dinner. She wasn't the best cook, or even a good cook, but she could throw together a few boxed meals or boil up some ramen for them to eat. And it appeared that Nodoka was letting herself relax as they talked about a subject they all loved. She thought about what would happen if Haruna had put up a bigger fight to stay in the room, or if she had stayed and Negi stayed with them. She shuddered where her mind went. "Dinner will be ready in three minutes," she called out to the living room.

"Thank you Ayase-san/Yue-yue," they responded.

Yue was just putting the ramen into three separate bowls when their was a knock on the door. She glanced at the door, mentally willing whoever was there to leave them in peace despite knowing that it wasn't going to happen. Nodoka went to answer the door while Negi was sorting through his pack for some pajamas to change into after dinner. "Hey Honya! How's it going?"

"Uh, we were just about to have dinner." Nodoka's voice barely whispered.

"Cool, mind if we join?" Misa let herself in, the other cheerleaders right behind her. Nodoka just stood to the side, sputtering nonsensical half-noises. Negi smiled at their visitors.

"Pleased to meet you Kakizaki-san, Shiina-san, and Kugimiya-san. I'm sorry we didn't get to speak more at the party earlier. But I don't think we may have enough for everyone-"

"Nice to see you care so much Negi-kun," Misa ruffled his hair before plopping herself on the couch. "Besides we ate more than enough at the party."

Madoka shook her head, "Misa! At least try to be polite. Don't make yourself at home, we were just-"

"I know what we were going to do, but they'll have him all night!" Shiina said cut in. "The least that can happen is we get to have some fun ourselves before they do." Nodoka and Yue both froze and Negi racked his brain, trying to think if there would be time to play any games because he still needed to unpack, prepare his lesson for his classes the next day, look over the notes Shizuna and Takahata gave him, and prepare a letter for Nekane.

Another knock on the door drew their attention and this time it was Yue who answered. "Yes?"

"Hello Yue-chan. I was wondering if it was possible to see what kind of conditions Negi-sensei will be living under." Ayaka walked in, politely making a statement out of what Yue was sure was supposed to be a question.

"He hasn't settled in yet, and we only just finished making some ramen so if you could please-"

"Hey Nodo-chan, Yue-yue, you lucky dogs! This has definitely got to be in my next doujin," Haruna said, not even bothering to knock on the door. Yue looked around. The room was getting far more crowded even as the sound of feet coming towards their room increased. Grimacing, she leaned out the door to look down the hall. There was the sports quad coming in. Makie was already waving at her and Yuna looked like she was getting ready to talk. Behind them was the twins and Kaede, and behind them was Konoka and Asuna. Most of them had already passed their own dorms.

Back in the room itself, Misa was looking through Negi's stuff that he already unpacked. "Ugh, Sensei? Not that I'm complaining about all the suits (you look so cute in them!) but don't you have anything else?"

"Umm, not...really?" he asked, prompting many eyes to look at his bag curiously.

"That settles it. This weekend we're going shopping! I'll buy you a whole new wardrobe!" Yue would've interjected had she not been busy trying to keep the other girls out of their room, all of them wanting to exclaim how lucky the librarians were or to smother their teacher.

"Shopping! Cool, we can make it a party!" one of the Narutaki twins called out, a cheer largely taken up by some of the others in the room (which was becoming overly crowded.)

"HEY! STICK TO YOUR OWN ROOMS!" Asuna shouted, more than happily kicking everyone out. Negi and Nodoka sweatdropped, wondering how on earth she was able to kick everyone out all at once. The sheer physical improbability of getting everyone out the door like that made it even more odd. Yue didn't bother thinking about it, she just bowed to Asuna.

"Thank you, that was a little overwhelming." Konoka giggled while Asuna waved it off.

"Don't worry about it. I only did it because we're next door neighbors and didn't want to deal with the noise." Asuna walked past their room and into hers and Konoka's. Yue wasted no time shutting the door and locking it. Then to be on the safe side, put a chair under the doorknob before locking the windows. She didn't trust Haruna to not sneak in and take advantage of the situation.

Within seconds, the three of them were seated at the table with their bowls of somewhat cold ramen. "Sorry about that sensei," Negi nodded, his face kind of pale and his eyes wide.

"Is that sort of thing common here?"

Nodoka glanced at him before looking down at her bowl. "Unfortunately...yes." She muttered.

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully.

* * *

><p><em>Yue stood in a beautiful garden. A pond full of fish at her feet, some jumping out of the water and diving back in brought the right side of her lips to curve upwards into a semi-smile. Nodoka was napping near the tulips, a book on her chest.. <em>

_This peaceful scene was interrupted by a pair of hands covering her eyes. "Hey Yue-yue!" _

_Yue rolled her eyes beneath her closed eyelids. "Haruna, please leave me alone."_

_Haruna uncovered her eyes, walked in front of her, wearing nothing but her purple panties. "If you guys are going to visit my home during the summer, the least you can do is match my dress code." Yue looked self consciously down at her own chest. _

_"No thank you. And your dress code only seems to apply when your family is away."_

_"Details, details. It's my parents anniversary so we have the whole house to ourselves! The least we can do is enjoy it!" It turned out to be one of the best summer vacations the librarian trio had.  
><em>

Yue's eyes burst open. She never liked having that dream. It wasn't what really happened the previous summer when she and Nodoka visited Haruna's home, but that was when Haruna tried getting them into her publications (both reading and as characters in her stories.) They remained clothed the whole time and nothing happened that normally didn't happen. But whenever she had some variation of that dream (ranging from various levels of explicit details) it usually meant that something similar was going to happen. Something that would somehow try and drag her or Nodoka into the gutter that was Haruna's world. She shook her head. It couldn't possibly happen now though. Haruna was with Chao and Satsuki, and Negi had his own futon on the other end of the room.

Sighing, she leaned further into his warm arms and used his chest as a pillow again...

...

...wait, what?

Leaning her head up, she looked down at her sleeping arrangements. There was Negi, in her bed. With his arms around her, clutching possessively onto her. And Yue herself was leaning into him, using his torso as a makeshift pillow. Blinking a couple of times, she sat up and pinched her own arm. Ouch! No doubt about it. This wasn't part of the dream. That left only one thing to do. "Sensei, what are you doing in my bed!" The volume didn't exceed her normal monotone pitch, nor was there any real panic or anger in her voice, but somehow the emotion was strong enough to wake him up.

"Onee-chan?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he slowly woke up. He took a look around. "Huh, where am I? Ah! Ayase-san! I'm so sorry, I-" He jumped upwards and tried throwing himself away from her to explain himself, but fell out of the bed and onto his back, unaware that he was still holding onto Yue. They both fell out of the bed, Yue on top of him.

The noise woke up Nodoka in her bed. Rubbing her eyes, she glanced down on the floor and all thoughts of sleep flew from her mind faster than lightning. Negi was on his back, rubbing his head in pain. Yue was blushing as she was on top of their teacher, both legs on either side of his hips and her lips were dangerously close to Negi's. "What's going on?"

Yue pushed herself up, not noticing her hair brush Negi's nose. "Nodoka! This isn't what it looks like, we were just-"

"ACHOOO!" Yue was cut out of her explanation, choosing instead to scream. Nodoka's eyes went wide, her face making a good impression of a tomato. It wasn't every morning you saw your best friend stripped naked by a sneeze after seeing her in a compromising position with your new ten year old teacher.

"I'm sorry!" Negi shouted, rushing into the bathroom. "I didn't see anything!" Yue's mouth was moving but no noise was coming out. Her arms were covering herself to the best of their ability, her her cheeks a bright red. Slowly, she got dressed, occasionally glancing at the bathroom where Negi could be heard apologizing and muttering something. Once she was dressed, she opened the bathroom door and let Negi out, now also fully dressed.

"Sensei, what, um, were you doing in...her bed this morning?" Nodoka stammered out. Negi shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I'm used to sleeping with my sister, and I may have _slept_ walked into the nearest bed." He bowed. He kept apologizing profusely until Yue eventually waved it off and told him not to worry about it. Although she did have half a mind to tie him up if she woke up and saw him in Nodoka's bed. The person in question was in the kitchen making some eggs and toast with orange juice for breakfast, not even attempting to look either of them in the eye. Yue lent a level glare at the locked door, mentally preparing herself for what was to come later in the day.

* * *

><p>Negi groaned internally. He sat in the staff room grading what little homework he had managed to assign that day. He luckily didn't sneeze in class again, but he was unable to keep it on track once it flew off the rails at the first sign of something to distract them.<p>

_FLASHBACK_

_"Now if we'll all please turn to page 224. Everyone there? Good, let's begin. The assignment is to translate this chapter from Japanese to English. I'll start us off. 'Larry the Flower-_

_'Larry the flower grew out of the ground. Larry the flower saw rain and frowned.' Negi frowned (inside his head of course, outside he kept the smile on) perhaps this was similar to 'See Jane, See Jane Run' for learning how to read. It seemed awfully simple, especially compared to Dracula. __"Who would like to take over from here?" He looked at the left side of the class, and everyone looked away. Same as the right side of the class. __Well, everyone but Asuna was looking away. She looked like she wasn't even paying attention but was rather playing with her pencil. "Asuna, if you could please continue where I left off?"_

_"This should be good," someone commented.  
><em>

_"Hey! Takahata went in alphabetical order!" Asuna cried out. _

_"Isn't this alphabetical order? Your name starts with an 'A.'_

_"Oh ho ho ho ho." Iincho laughed. "Sensei, please do not try. I'll translate for you." Negi smiled at her for volunteering, making her heart beat faster than it already was. Which was pretty darn fast. _

_"Fine! I'll read it." Asuna shouted, standing up. "Let's see here, 'Larry the crocodile'...ummm let's see here...'Larry the elephant jumped up and down the forest' and um, 'ate the brontosaurus napping in the sheep'..." The class was laughing loudly at Asuna's obvious mistakes. _

_"Um...Asuna, you're pretty **bad** at English, aren't you?" Negi asked, a slight smile on his face. _

_"That's not all she's bad at Sensei. She's also bad at Home Economics, History, and Science," Yuna added on._

_"Yeah, she's only good at P.E.," Makie mentioned. _

_"In other words, she's an idiot," Ayaka smirked. Asuna was blushing bright red. _

_The door opened at that moment, Takahata looked in. "Hello Negi-sensei, just checking in to see how you're doing," he smiled warmly. He took one look around the classroom, seeing Asuna standing, an open book in her hand, a bright blush spread across her face and most of the class smirking and some laughing. "I see. Please keep trying Asuna." He nodded and left. Asuna's entire body shook, her face, well, facing the ground. Negi waved his arms, trying to calm the class, which lasted all of three seconds before Asuna bolted and ran out the door. Negi most assuredly saw the tears. _

_"What was that?" Haruna raised her hand. _

_"Sensei, Asuna has a massive crush on Takahata-sensei, and anything that makes her look stupid in front of him makes her irrational."_

_"So she's an idiot with illegal romantic interests," Ayaka elaborated, smiling brightly at Negi. _

_"I see. Perhaps I should go after her and-"_

_"Don't." Yue spoke up, completely surprised that she had. "Epictetus said it well when he said that a stoic calm is the order of the universe. We cannot make decisions based on emotions overruling our logic. At the moment, Asuna-san is very emotional, she has violent tendencies (and she is strong enough to toss you around with her weak arm with ease,) and will not likely listen to any rational or logical reasoning. It is best to leave her be and try again after she calms down. _

_"I see. Thank you Yue. Perhaps you can take over then?" Yue wanted to slam her head on the desk, she shouldn't have spoken up._

_"Of...course Sensei. Let' see umm...'Jerry the Tulip...frowned at the sunbeam. She...was jealous of the weed...boots? Jerry hated that mouse living in the, uh, glass. Tom hunted-'" Yue also stopped when the class burst out laughing again. Negi scratched the back of his head, a sweatdrop quite prominent on his face._

_"Well...at least you did a good job trying."  
><em>

_"That's what we can expect from Baka Black," Misa smirked down at Yue. _

_"Baka Black?" _

_Makie jumped up and down. "The Baka Ranger sensei! I'm Baka Pink, Asuna's Red, Kaede is Blue, Fei Ku is Yellow, and our fearless leader is Baka Black."_

_"We dumbest in school, Aru!" Ku pumped a fist in the air. _

_"But we are the best in P.E. Negi-bozou." Kaede bowed making a point of outright ignoring the glare Mana was giving her, at the same time throwing her the middle finger under the desk. _

_"Then we can organize a group study session for the Rangers to help improve your grades!" Negi smiled, remembering the notes Takahata left him about the occasional group study session he made for those five students. _

_"No point." Yue deadpanned, sitting back down in her desk. _

_"Perhaps I can go for her!"_

_"We can all go!"_

_"Let's make it a party!" Negi was completely unable to get class back on track._

The rest of his classes had gone marginally better at least. He got through two pages in one of his classes.

"Well there's a sorry site." An unfamiliar baritone voice from behind him. Negi turned around to see another teacher, smiling at him from his own desk, his own homework being graded in front of him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." Negi bowed.

"It's no trouble," he laughed. "I actually needed the distraction a conversation can bring. Grading papers is almost as bad as paperwork for school suspensions. Perhaps we can switch off, I grade your and you grade mine?" A moment passed and soon Negi was looking at well written six to seven page papers from the High School, some using Kanji, others Kana. A sweatdrop grew on the back of his head. He wasn't completely fluent in the written language at that level. Not yet.

"Umm, sir?"

"Oh sorry. You may call me Akashi-Sensei."

"Akashi? Any relation to Akashi Yuna?" the man chuckled.

"My daughter. I saw her paper on the top of the list and couldn't resist adding my own comments to her homework," he chuckled brightly. Negi handed him back the papers, taking his own classes papers (with Yuna's having her father's handwriting on it to correct her numerous mistakes.) "So, I hear Merdiana is pleasant this time of year."

"It is. The Academy has a garden full of black roses where the apprentices practice their magic some...times...crap."

"HAHAHAHA! No worries. I'm also a mage on the staff. The Dean asked me to help tutor you as a mage-teacher; show you the nuances of practicing your magic while also maintaining a low profile."

"Really? Thank you for being willing to help me." Negi bowed, then blinked as he looked around the rest of the staff room in a panic. Akashi chuckled.

"I'm not stupid enough to talk about this in the open. I cast a spell while we were exchanging papers to grade so if anyone hears us, they'll hear us discussing English papers and not magic. It also gives us a convenient excuse to talk about magic freely and distracts us from the horror of checking punctuation and sentence structure."

Negi smiled. "I see. Since you're Yuna's dad, does that mean she also knows about magic?" His face darkened slightly.

"I don't know...maybe. She was learning magic when she was young...until her mother died. I've tried to shelter her from the dangers ever since. Ignorance is bliss, after all."

"I...see." Negi's face also darkened. Akashi glanced down at Negi's students list he had laid out, obviously working on memorizing all of his students from all his classes.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. But a word of warning. Watch out for Evangeline." Negi glanced up.

"What do you mean? I read Takamichi's note that she may be trouble, but I haven't seen her in class yet."

"I think you may be seeing her soon enough, and you won't want to see her then."

"Huh?"

"I can't really say more. But it is a full moon this weekend."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"...I'm sorry. But I can't really talk more about this. Just know that Konoemon will be watching, to try and keep things from getting out of hand..."

"Watching what." Negi waited, but Akashi-sensei said nothing more."Is this a test for my mage training?"

"Maybe." Negi pouted. Now that he was paying attention, he saw Akashi remove the spell that had been up, masking their conversation. He turned back to his desk to finish grading. "Oh, one more thing." Negi glanced back at the older teacher, who had a smirk on his face again. "If my daughter misbehaves, feel free to have her join those study sessions of yours. Keep her out of mine."

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

**Misa: *breathes deeply* Ah. I made an appearance in this chapter. Now if only I could've dressed Negi-kun up.**

**Yue: You entered our home without permission. **

**Nodoka: Could you please stay in your own dorm? We want to enjoy our time with Negi.**

**Yue: I thought you were being too shy to talk to him except about the books?**

**Nodoka: This is character development! Nobody who loves books can be bad! That scene was meant to make me open up to Negi and to help me begin developing my crush on him since I didn't get rescued from my fall!**

**Haruna: Go Nodo-chan! I'll be cheering you on the whole time! And joining you...I'll bring the whip cream.**

**Yue: Character development? You make it sound like we're in a story. This can't be normal.**

**Chisame: Finally, SOMEONE understands!**

**Nodoka: Next time in Philosophical Magic, we see Haruna's lifestyle as she adapts to living with Chao and Satsuki, her plotting to do something ecchi to Negi, or even to set me and Yue up with him.**

**Haruna: And I'll do so happily.**

Flying Frog: Hey! No spoilers!

**Haruna: You didn't take that bet with Sakurako two chapters ago. If you did you could've won. Whose to say something similar won't happen now?**

Flying Frog: And if I had taken that bet, somehow or another she would've won.

**Chao: Will I be making an appearance or get character development next chapter?**

**Ako: I don't want to be left in the gutter either. And I'm one of your favorite characters!**

Flying Frog: You're a very well-behaved student who helps keep the more insane sports quad in line.

**Yuna and Makie: Hey!**

Flying Frog: You'll get your turns! Your dad is going to be one of the main character Yuna!

**Yuna: DADDY!**

Flying Frog: ...that was creepy. But seriously, what's his name?

**Yuna: You don't know?**

Flying Frog: Nope.

**Yuna: Next time in Philosophical Magic, a lot of random crap happens. **

Flying Frog: Again! No spoilers!


	6. Philosophy and Magic

Author's Note: We all know that Akashi-sensei's name isn't given in canon, but I was holding out hope for another source for his name (anime season 1, OVA specials, live adaption which I haven't seen, and since I own season 2, I know he's not in there...it's actually what introduced me to Negima in the first place...far inferior to the manga but holds nostalgia for me all the same) I decided to give him another name instead. Also on another note, I apologize for the late update, I've been busy with studying for finals and classes at college...there was also a case of writer's block.

Warning: This story will have some crossing over with other anime...it just won't be as big a crossover as the Godzilla of all fanfictions, Unequally Rational and Emotional, will contain crack, a high level of crazy, and if you are in any way repulsed by cross-dressing, magical playboys (literally boys in the age department) magic, exploding clothes, and underage romantic entanglements, then this story-and largely Negima in general is not for you.

One last thing. I would like to give a HUGE thank you to Overmaster for the solid advice in helping me develop Nodoka, and coming up with a name for Akashi-sensei. The advice was invaluable. Seriously, that girl is dang hard to pull off while keeping her in character. I want a well-rounded character, with her own thoughts, dreams and ambitions that don't always revolve around Negi and her love for him. There's far more to her than that.

* * *

><p>The sun's rays slowly rose up the side of the building, driving the shadows ever further away. The only thing worse than trying to keep Chao's eyes closed tight enough to keep the light out was blocking out the inconsiderate alarm clock! Rolling over so her back was facing the window, she ignored Haruna turning off the alarm to get ready for whatever she did so early. Although Chao usually got up around five for training in martial arts, today was an exception and by the power of all quantum physics and magic, she was entitled to sleep in a little before class. "Rise and shine honey." Haruna's chipper voice dragging mental Chao kicking and screaming on the rocky road to consciousness. The real Chao just rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Hey Chao-chan! I know Satsuki is the best cook in the school, but I wanted to thank you for letting me move in here by making breakfast. Chao and Satsuki, who had also been woken up by Haruna, both stared at Haruna with wide eyes.<p>

Haruna was wearing a paint stained apron with a picture of the Library Exploration Club (in their underwear...did Yue REALLY wear that?) embroidered on the front right over her bust. And absolutely nothing else. Her firm, naked butt standing out like an unwanted eye beacon to both of them. "I'm almost afraid to ask ne, but what did you make?"

"Every lover's favorite meal! PANCAKES! BLUEBERRY PANCAKES! With whipped cream, which can go anywhere you so choose, chocolate chips, which we can place on the mounds of delicious goodness, along with plenty of sugary syrup fun to go on top." Chao didn't believe for a second that Haruna was talking about the pancakes when mentioning where to put the ingredients. And from the dubious way Satsuki was glancing at the kitchen, she didn't either.

Satsuki sniffed a couple of times. "Is something burning?"

Haruna stiffened then yelped, "I forgot to take the pancakes off the stove!" She turned and ran back into the kitchen, leaving Satsuki and Chao another unwanted view of her pert derriere. Satsuki got up and followed her into the kitchen in order to help rescue breakfast.

Chuckling, Chao pulled a notebook out from under her pillow. Using her own specially designed code, she started writing. _Time Stamp: 6:49 A.M. It's officially started. My ancestor Negi Springfield has arrived here at Mahora Academy. According to my great-great-grandmother's records and journal, he roomed with Konoe Konoka and Kagurazaka Asuna when he first arrived. However he is currently staying with Ayase Yue and Miyazaki Nodoka. Now either my grandmother's record is false (something I find highly unlikely) or something shifted when I came back here in time. Not only do I now need to try and change the future, but I also have to try and make sure Negi becomes close with [name removed] for the sake of my own existence. _

_How should I go about this? I initially planned on staying out of the way and observing while making preparations for the Mahora Festival. But by changing the roommates entirely, things can potentially develop in ways I cannot foresee. If I'm lucky, Asuna and her magic cancel will be around him frequently, as she learns his secret. If I'm unlucky, Asuna will never actually find out his secret and remain oblivious to her own identity. The sequence of events have already changed from Asuna going shopping for the party (again, according to the journal) being replaced by Haruna going shopping while Nodoka and Yue finished preparing their room. Speaking of Haruna-  
><em>

"Must you make food so coarse?"

"Where's your sense of spirit?" a chipper voice responded. "Ever hear of a three course meal?"

"That's not the same thing."

"Why not? They're both **coarse**." Chao shuddered slightly from two things. One was the tone Haruna's voice took, and the second was the sound of Satsuki hitting Saotome with a spatula.

_-Haruna was kicked out of their room in order to make space and has since taken lodging with us. Note to self: **Find out how in the name of Entheofushia Yue and Nodoka kept Haruna in control! **We've had her for half a week and so far she's fondled both of us, and this is the second time she's tried making us breakfast naked. I hope this is not a regular occurrence. _

_Back onto the subject at hand. Before coming back here, I did extensive research on my ancestor Negi Springfield, and have learned that every girl who has ever spent any amount of time with him have all developed large crushes, if not fell outright in love with him. If I want to preserve my ancestry, will I have to get close enough to him in order to make sure he develops feelings for [I know you've cracked my code Satomi Hakase! Don't bother trying to read this.] But if I do this, would that mean I run the risk of falling in love with him? And if I do, would I be unwilling to return to my own time when needed? But if I do nothing, will he ever get close to [seriously Hakase-chan, don't try it, ne.]  
><em>

_I'll give it a couple of weeks of observation first. See what_ develops.

"Oh come on! I did this at least once a week for Yue-yue and Nodo-chan! Think of the flags!"

"What flags?" Chao stretched and got up. Might as well enjoy their slightly burnt breakfast (been awhile since she's had one of those), grab some (as Satsuki called them) gizmos for experimentation with Hakase today, set up some hidden cameras for observation of their teacher, and do her homework after classes today.

"Would you please put some clothes on?"

* * *

><p>Haruna giggled perversely as she sketched out the concept of her newest doujin. Today had been yet another interesting class with their new sensei. Negi started off pretty simple. He started reading a couple of sentences then he asked for a volunteer, same as the previous day. Unlike yesterday, Iincho's hand shot straight up. Poor Ayaka, trying so hard to impress him and she couldn't even finish her paragraph before the lesson got derailed...again.<p>

In the middle of her paragraph, Negi yelped in pain and everyone saw another broken chalk piece flying through the air and hitting him in the head again. Turned out it was Asuna wanting to see if anything would stop mid-air like the eraser had that first day, and prove there was something odd about him, well, beyond the whole ten year old being their teacher and replacing a respected teacher in the middle of the term.

Ayaka quickly jumped to Negi's defense. And Asuna, never one to back down from Iincho started calling her a shotacon, which was rebutted with an old man chaser, which quickly turned into a catfight with the whole class cheering them on while Negi tried to get them to stop. He only managed to succeed in getting everyone's attention long enough to tell them that the Baka Rangers would be having an after-school study session. Which was why Haruna was sketching out her latest doujin here in the classroom with Nodoka reading a book beside her. There was a chance Yue would be here awhile (although no one expected her to be here as long as Asuna.)

"Hello Negi-sensei." Haruna blinked, diverting her attention from her drawing to Akashi-sensei walking in with a friendly smile. Yuna was looking in from the hall (much to the annoyance of Ako and Akira if their indignant shouts trying to hurry her was anything to go by) utterly curious why her dad was here.

"Ah, Akashi-sensei," Negi bowed. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't I explain yesterday? The Dean asked me to help you get settled in as a teacher. I'm just checking in. Although it looks like you're still busy."

"We were just about to start a group study session," Negi explained. Akashi-sensei nodded.

"Very good, I hope you don't mind if I observe for a little?"

"Oh...not at all."

"DADDY!" Everyone in the room looked at the door where Yuna was reentering the classroom.

"Hey sweetheart. Nice to see you join us." Haruna grinned at the blush Yuna had under the eyes of both Negi and Akashi-sensei. That girl had it bad...for either or both of their hot teachers. "Going to study with Negi as well?"

"Oh daddy, you know I don't need it." Yue rolled her eyes. Yuna's dad seemed equally skeptical.

"Really? How did you do on your last English assignment?" Ako and Akira entered and sat themselves next to Makie.

"Oh, you know...I passed with flying colors!"

"You got a D." Yuna's jaw dropped (along with the sports quad)

"I only got it back today...how did you know?"

"I graded it in the staff room while discussing schoolwork with Negi yesterday. You should recognize my handwriting on it." Haruna chuckled at Yuna's wide eyes while Nodoka buried her face deeper into her book. "Perhaps you should stay and study with Negi as well? I'm sure the brilliant young man can help you."

"...okay."

"Great, I'll see you later Negi...Yuna." Haruna couldn't summon the energy to stop her grinning.

"Wait, I thought you were going to watch us study?"

"Why should I do that? I trust you'll treat him well Yuna. Later." Akashi-sensei left with a small hop in his step.

Yue shook her head, staring at the door. "Maybe it's just me, but I think he just tried to set up Yuna-san with this study group."

Haruna leaned forward in her desk. "Or with Negi-sensei." Yue kicked Haruna discreetly under the table.

"I don't think he would set his daughter up with another teacher. Not only is it illegal from the teacher/student relationship, but he is also way too young for it as well."

Ako leaned back in her seat. "We'll wait for you two," she said to Yuna and Makie.

Negi, for his part had a huge seatdrop on his head. "Umm, right. Well perhaps it would be best to take a quick quiz. There will be ten questions. Once you get at least six right, you may leave. Fail, we'll go over everything and take it again." Haruna got back into her doujin, Nodoka into her book, Ako and Akira started playing tic-tac-toe, while the other six girls began their test. It took about ten minutes for five of the tests to be back on Negi's desk for grading while Asuna was still working on hers.

The scores went as followed.

Nagase Kaede: 4

Makie Sasaki: 3

Ayase Yue: 5

Akashi Yuna: 5

Fei Ku: 4

"I'm so sorry Negi-kun, I'll try to do better," Makie scratched the back of her head along with the others.

"Right...and Asuna, you done yet?"

"Huh, oh yeah." Reluctantly, the bell wearing girl handed her own quiz up. Negi quickly graded it.

Kagarazaka Asuna: 2

Negi felt a sweatdrop form on the back of his head. "Let's go over this again." About fifteen minutes later Negi was finishing up when he noticed Ako had a hand raised. "Yes Izumi-san?"

"Sensei, is it true it took you only two weeks to memorize Japanese?"

"Oh well...umm...yes. I actually didn't know I'd be teaching at Japan until the mag...headmaster of my school recommended me to Konoemon-sensei. I had two weeks to prepare."

"The mag...what sensei?" Haruna asked, a large smile on her face. He was definitely hiding something and that meant one of two things. GOSSIP MATERIAL or BLACKMAIL MATERIAL! Hopefully with a _SQUEE_ factor involved somewhere. Negi quickly dug into his suitcase before pulling out more copies of the quiz.

"Right...well, here we go again." He said, pointedly not looking anywhere near Haruna. Suffice it to say, everyone's scores actually decreased. "Don't worry everyone, I'm sure we can find a way to get your grades raised, so let's go everything again, and if you have any questions whatsoever, don't hesitate to ask." Negi and the baka rangers (+1) went through everything (yet again), Yuna, Makie, Fei Ku, and Yue paying much more attention this time around. Negi handed out the exact same quiz again. Ten minutes later the scores went as followed

Nagase Kaede: 5

Sasaki Makie: 5

Ayasa Yue: 9

Akashi Yuna: 8

Fei Ku: 6

Kagarazaka Asuna: 1

Negi shook his head. "Fei Ku, congratulations."

"Thanks sensei! I from China so still learning Japanese, aru! Tough learning two languages."

He smiled and turned to Yuna and Yue. "You two did remarkably well. I don't understand why your grades aren't better in class."

Yuna scratched the back of her head. "Well, this is an escalator school. Doesn't matter how good I do, I'll still get to the University."

Yue took a sip of onion extract juice. "No point studying."

"Eh?" Negi 'eh'd'.

"Good job Yue, you should really try harder." Haruna smiled, patting Yue on the back...hard.

"Not worth my time."

Nodoka bowed to Negi. "Sensei, thank you for taking time to help everyone." Her bangs shifted so Negi could see one of her eyes. She was maintaining eye contact with him and the part of her lip he could see was curved into a small smile. They soon left, Yuna took her place next to Ako and Akira while waiting for Makie to finish up. Fei Ku bopped Negi on the head in thanks before jumping out the window and climbed down the tree.

Negi turned back to the girls still needing work. "All right, let's get it done this time. Now, let's go over it again."

* * *

><p>"Uh, Haruna, didn't we have a Library Exploration Meeting to attend?" Nodoka asked. Haruna hushed her. Yue merely rolled her eyes at the theatrics.<p>

"This is big guys! Negi-sensei is most definitely hiding something. That stunt with the eraser, sneezing my clothes off and his slip up before he said Headmaster, so observing him is WAY more important that some silly book club." Yue glanced at Haruna, her brow lowered in indignation while Nodoka grunted behind them.

"But we're leaving Konoka-chan all the work," the shy bookworm protested softly.

"No we aren't, I sent her a text! We'll do it tomorrow!"

Yue stretched her stiff muscles. The moment they got out of the study session, Haruna took them and dragged them into the bushes to wait for Negi to finish up with everyone else. Yue fully expected they'd be there for a couple hours yet unless Haruna just gave up on whatever conspiracy she cooked in her head...

Yeah right. Haruna was going full throttle and there was nothing on this earth that could stop her now.

The three librarians perked up when they saw the sports quad leave the building, chatting amicably, mostly on how cute Negi-sensei was, and how he knows so much about what he was teaching. And how only Asuna was left. Yue noticed Haruna raising an eyebrow. "Only Asuna's left? But we never saw Kaede leave..."

Haruna suddenly jumped up and started running off. Nodoka and Yue leaned out of the bush, seeing her approaching Takahata-sensei as he passed by. They watched Haruna chatting animatedly with him, gesturing towards the building Negi and Asuna was still in. Takahata smiled, nodded, then went into the building. Haruna returned to the bush with a big smile on her face. "Score!"

"What did you do?" Yue asked.

"Nothing at all," Haruna said with a big grin, insuring the fact that neither Nodoka nor Yue believed her. "I simply just asked Takahata-sensei if he would be willing to take over the study session with Asuna because we wanted to take Negi-sensei out to the Chao Bao Zi as a private 'thank-you-for-kicking-me-out-of-my-room' party. Chao and Satsuki don't appreciate a stylish breakfast like the two of you do." Both girls immediately started blushing, remembering Haruna's dress code whenever she made breakfast. Yue promptly hit Haruna on the head with a book. "Ah! Nodo-chan, Yue-Yue's being mean to me again!"

"It's nothing you don't deserve!"

The door of the building opened and Negi came out, a somewhat confused look on his face. Haruna beamed, ran up to him while waving. "Yoo-hoo! Negi-sensei, over here!" Yue and Nodoka reluctantly followed their glasses-wearing friend.

"Saotomoe-san," Negi said with a small bow, "how are you doing?"

"Just peachy! So, we just wanted to treat you to a dinner at the Chao Bao Zi tonight. If we leave early enough, we can still catch the special." Nodoka's stomach rumbled in the background, much to her own embarrassment, bringing to everyone's attention that they were indeed hungry.

The whole experience was different for all of them. For Nodoka and Yue, they were just happy Haruna was paying the bill (although Chao and Satsuki said Negi could eat free there just for the day, apparently they wanted Negi to keep Haruna as busy as long as possible before returning to their dorm...not that Yue could blame them.) They also observed Haruna doing her level best to try and make Negi slip up about the school he went to before graduating and why a sneeze could blow someone's clothes off. "Seriously, those sneezes of yours are powerful."

"Yes, it was embarrassing and I am sorry." Yue and Nodoka also noticed he was not using his usual cheerful tone, but rather was more worried, eyes darting at the clock constantly. Yue was beginning to suspect that Haruna was right. Their sensei was hiding something. But overall Negi seemed to try and talk to them about their grades and how to improve. When asked for topics and books they had read in classic literature that could be used in his English class, Nodoka was more than happy to start discussing literature with him.

"Shakespear's plots in his plays may keep the class on task for at least half an hour."

"Well it would be a good way to discuss poetic forms and iambic pentameter. Do you think the class would prefer Hamlet, Romeo and Juliet, or Julius Ceaser?"

"Probably Romeo and Juliet because of the romance factor," Yue inputted, trying not to think about who her classmates would be thinking of when it came to romance. Most likely they'd envision themselves as Juliet and Negi as some Romeo without the tragedy.

It wasn't long before they had to leave, Negi complimenting Chao and Satsuki's cooking immensely, and they were on their way back to the dorm rooms. "It's gotten dark pretty fast," Negi noted.

"We're having a planned blackout next weekend as a way to practice energy conservation and staying within our dorms in the event of a power shortage," Yue provided the exposition.

"Oh, I see."

"Umm, sensei?" Nodoka asked. "I was just wondering, why do you always carry that staff around?" Her bangs were completely covering her face, but Yue and Haruna both seemed curious as well.

"Um..well...it actually belonged to my father."

"Your father?"

"...yes." Negi's eyes went locked their location on the ground. Nodoka and Yue both grabbed hold of Haruna's back and pushed her along before Haruna could ask any more questions.

"Hey guys! Don't you want to know more!" Haruna protested.

"Paru, perhaps we should leave it be for now," Honya said.

"Nodoka, Yue, Haruna! Watch out for the-" Negi cried in panic.

"Huh?" Haruna asked before she noticed that one of her feet, when stepping forward, had nothing underneath it. "HEY! NODO-CHAN! YUE! WHAT GIVES?"

"HARUNA!" the two librarians shouted, both feeling incredibly guilty that they had pushed her so close to the edge of the wall.

"_RAS TEL MA SCIR MAGISTER!_" To the three girls astonishment, a large burst of wind surrounded Haruna and she was suddenly floating back up the wall (and giving them a good view of Paru's black panties) before she was dropped safely back on the ground. The three of them turned around slowly. Negi was standing there, staff pointed at Haruna, a completely focused look on his face. A look that was slowly warping into panic. "Umm..."

Haruna jumped up, put an arm around his shoulders like he was an old friend and started dragging him, Yue, and Nodoka along. "What was that?"

Perhaps he's a mutant?" Yue questioned.

"Umm, Yue, Paru," Nodoka began, noticing Haruna's arm was tight around Negi's neck.

"He can't be a super-soldier or an alien, too young and cute for those," guessed.

"Actually I'm a mage." The three girls blinked.

"Magic?" they all asked at once. Yue blinked a little, a small frown appearing on her face. "Why would a ten year old mage be teaching at Mahora?"

"Umm, I'm here on a probationary license. Mages function in society by secretly helping better the lives of those around them.

"Helping those around them?" Haruna had a huge grin on her face. "Why keep it a secret?"

"Well, anyone who is caught doing magic in front of others usually gets turned into an ermine."

"WHAAAA!" Nodoka gasped loudly, Yue not as loud, and Haruna merely raised an eyebrow.

"So what happens to the people who discover the mage?" Negi squirmed a little, looking to the side.

"They usually get their memories erased...speaking of which. I need to erase your memories."

"You're kidding, right?" Haruna asked.

"No I'm not...this may cause some minor brain damage so...sorry about that. _Ras tel ma scir-_"

"Sensei! Wait a moment, please reconsider!" Nodoka gasped, stepping backwards, her bangs falling back revealing her face to Negi for the very first time. She had wide dark blue eyes filled with panic, a clear complexion, and she was trembling. The young mage instantly felt guilty. He glanced to side of Nodoka to Yue, who's eyes also were wide. She had taken a step back and had a hand raised in front of her to try and defend herself.

"What do you mean minor brain damage?" Yue asked, a slight panic actually entering her normally monotone voice. Negi shuddered, she sounded vulnerable instead of her normally composed self. He literally had to swallow a lump that formed itself in his throat.

"Well, the few times I have done this, I may have accidentally caused total amnesia for a couple of days...once it lasted three weeks..."

"Now hold on a second," Haruna started, taking his staff out of his hands. "There's no need for that. We can keep your secret right?" The other two nodded.

"You will?"

"You bet...with a few conditions." Negi's eyes started tearing up, but due to the lack of light none of the girls noticed. "First off, can you do a spell to help Nodoka get over her fear of men?" Yue and Nodoka looked surprised that Haruna would ask something that wasn't perverted. Negi stopped tearing up, seriously thinking about it.

"Well, as a teacher it is my duty to help my students. And there are spells that can alter a person's personality and attitudes. Normally those don't last long. A day at most...usually."

"Anything to arouse people's...passions and desires?" Haruna asked a large smile. "Like a love potion?"

"Those do exist, but it's never a good idea to use those. They almost never end up well. And usually on the wrong people because they can be so easily mistaken or misplaced."

Yue stepped forward, shuddering a little. Negi bowed his head forlornly at the sight. "Sensei, do mages actually take away the common person's freedom of choice when it comes to magic and its responsibilities?"

"Uh...in what way do you mean?"

"Immanuel Kant and his Categorical Imperative is quoted as thus: _So act that the maxim of your will could always hold at the same time as a principle establishing universal law. _What that means is if it's perfectly fine for you to do it to someone else, then it's also perfectly fine for them to do it to you. If you feel it wrong for your own teachers to lie to you, then you shouldn't expect it to be correct that you could lie to your own. It is universal. If it is wrong for someone else, it is also wrong for you in all circumstances. Irregardless of status, wealth, education level, or gender. It applies to all. If you erase our memories, it would be morally correct to also erase your own."

Negi broke down. He had almost failed his responsibility as a teacher, and his duty to his students. They were right, they should be free to choose if they should help him keep his secret or choose to forget it. "I'm sorry! But what else could I do? If word gets out-"

"Sensei, it'll only get out if we tell. Kind of like yesterday morning when..." Nodoka broke off, blushing like crazy. Haruna grinned like a pervert when she noticed Yue's face was entirely red and she was looking everywhere but at Negi.

"What happened yesterday?"

Negi shifted up and down, hopping the weight carried on and off one of his legs without ever leaving the ground. "Absolutely nothing Saotome-san! It's not like I would sleepwalk into Ayase-san's bed or anything! As an English gentleman it wouldn't be proper!"

"Sensei!" his two roommates shouted indignantly. Haruna's grin merely grew Joker-esque. Negi slouched forward.

"Why Sensei! I didn't know you had it in you. SCORE!" Yue was too mortified to even bother getting the energy to slap her. "Now all you have to do is get into bed with them without clothes." Yue's face turned a much darker shade of red. Haruna noticed, despite the darkness. "Really? DOUBLE SCORE SENSEI! THAT'S SICK!" she shouted enthusiastically.

Nodoka, determined to get back on subject and away from the gutter, asked "Could you please tell us why magi would be so determined to keep us ignorant that we could have our minds invaded for being in the right or wrong place at the right or wrong time?" Her voice was so quiet and timid, Negi couldn't help but feel the guilt return ten-fold.

"The magic world is full of dangers. Magic comes with a heavy responsibility, and the more you know, the more dangerous it can become. The government felt that keeping mundanes, um what we call non-magicals, also keeps them happier. They say ignorance is bliss aft-"

"Sensei," Yue interrupted him. "I may get very poor grades in class, but I think I can figure out for myself if I'm willing to take the risks or not. And I know Nodoka can too." Her friend nodded.

"Hey, what about me?" Paru whined.

"The jury is still out."

"So at least it's being discussed." Haruna turned back to Negi. "Tell you what, if you don't erase our memories, we'll help keep your secret. But if I want any magical favors, you supply them in turn. After all, you owe me not only for keeping your secret, but also for kicking me out of my roommatehood with Nodo-chan and Yue."

Before Nodoka or Yue could interrupt and protest that wasn't his fault, he smiled and quickly agreed. "He's doomed." Nodoka nodded.

* * *

><p>That night, after Yue and Nodoka left for their baths and while Negi was working on his lesson plan for the next day, he took out the roll. Opened it up and wrote under Nodoka's profile <em>Very cute.<em> Yue's _Very intelligent...don't debate. _And under Haruna's. _Very friendly._

**Omake:**

**Chao: There you have it! Negi's roommate now know of his heritage as a pokemon!  
><strong>

**Satsuki: His best friend Gabumon took down the Digital Emperor before getting caught by Brock...Brock. The mother figure.  
><strong>

**Yue: Stop mixing Digimon and Poke-you know what, forget it. Several chapters in and nobody listens anyway. I'm not going to try anymore.  
><strong>

**Haruna: I'm actually surprised the Omake from last chapter was actually pretty accurate when it said it would go into my settling in with Chao and Satsuki.  
><strong>

**Chao & Satsuki: Thanks a lot for ruining our stove! Those pancakes didn't even taste good.  
><strong>

**Yue: *picks up a fallen script* Hmm...a play written by The Flying Frog...any relation to Legendary Frog who made the One Ring to Rule them All Series?  
><strong>

**Flying Frog: Nope. That flash movie series is good, but I'm nowhere near a good enough an artist to even attempt that.  
><strong>

**Yue: Let's see..."Next time in Philosophical magic, Yue finds a rival, Haruna does the chicken dance, and a time-traveling martian eats pocky..." what kind of play is this?  
><strong>

**Flying Frog: The kind that makes no sense and sometimes breaks the fourth wall. What you normally find in Omakes.  
><strong>

**Yue: ...you're insane, you know that right?  
><strong>

**Flying Frog: I was inspired by OverMaster and my own love of Negima.  
><strong>

**Yue: Negi...ma? Is that some kind of manga.  
><strong>

**Haruna: Ppppht! Don't be ridiculous. Of course that isn't! Haven't you been my roommate long enough to know I buy all the manga out there. What kind of self-respecting writer would use Negi as a protagonist? Despite him being cute as heck, potentially a powerful mage and fighter, he makes every girl he meets fall in love with him...or lust...and the british accent...scuse me. Need a tissue!  
><strong>

**Yue & Flying Frog: ...  
><strong>

**Flying Frog: How could you stand being her roommate?  
><strong>

**Yue: One day at a time. And a small modicum of violence to deter her more enthusiastic thoughts and actions.  
><strong>


	7. Rub a dub in the Tub

Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone who's been reading and reviewing this fiction. I love reading reviews and I appreciate any constructive criticism I get. So a big thank you to everyone who reviews.

I also apologize for the long delay. My job kept me away from the computer for writing and editing longer than I would've liked...and also Dragon's Dogma came out and it's a lot more fun than I thought it would be, wasted a lot of time playing it.

* * *

><p>"Man, I forgot how much fun it is to simply kick back and relax!" Haruna exclaimed happily, stretching herself over the couch she was laying on, her feet propped over an arm. Her sketchbook on the table, thankfully closed so Negi didn't see what was in it, while Yue was in the kitchen making some form of drink, and Negi and Nodoka were at the kitchen table.<p>

"So the library exploration club explores the library?"

"Yes...sensei. Library island has the largest collection of books, and goes underground several stories."

"But why underground? Wouldn't it be more convenient to build upwards?"

Yue's head stuck out of the kitchen. "There are a lot of theories about Library Island's lower chambers, some ridiculous and others are entirely plausible. But the library exploration club tries to not only track down books and explore the lower chambers, but to also find and disarm the traps protecting the rarer and much more valuable books."

Haruna smiled at him, "Library island is said to have books on _everything_ ever written. Who knows, there may even be a section of magic books that is too well guarded for older students to track." Nodoka and Yue both looked at Haruna. Yue looked thoughtful and Nodoka's bangs kept Negi from seeing her expression.

"You don't think the rumors of the lowest chambers are accurate, do you?" well, her curious tone was more than enough for Negi to know she was curious about something.

Negi's interest was immidiately seized upon when Haruna mentioned magic, and Nodoka asking about lower chambers pretty much sealed his fate to asking this question. "There's a magic section in the lower chambers?" Nodoka nodded slightly.

"There have always been rumors and legends about the lower chambers. As middle school students, we're not allowed below level 3, as the more dangerous traps start at level 4, and grow steadily more deadly the further you go. But at the same time, older students can't fit in the passageways past level 5. But all the floorplans show at the very least, 11 lower chambers. Maybe more."

"Legends even say there is a magic book down there, and anyone who possess it will become more intelligent. No one has been desperate enough to search for it yet." Yue deadpanned, setting a pitcher of what looked like a hot soda on the table. Pouring a cup for herself, both Nodoka and Haruna declined, but Negi accepted one as well. But as Yue handed him the cup, she noticed an unpleasant odor. Sniffing a few more times, she followed the smell to the source.

Negi, for his part, was searching his memory for any tome that may or may not match that description. The Magic tome of Merkisdek, or even the Grimoire of Atlantis may fit the description, but they were lost to time. Could he possibly be above one of those famous books? He stopped thinking about it when he noticed Yue was inches from him, her left eye twitching and her nose scrunched up slightly. "Umm...yes?"

"Sensei...when was the last time you had a bath?"

A sweatdrop formed on the back of his head as he also chuckled cagily. Haruna and Nodoka both looked at him as well. "Umm, well I've been so busy since I arrived here. Learning my way around, getting my lesson plan, preparing for classes..." he kept going on, smiling the whole time. Yue nodded, before going to her desk and pulling a floor plan of the dorm out of it, laying it out on the table for him. "Okay sensei, we get it." She said, trying to stop him from mumbling non-stop with excuses. "This is our dorm right here, so you have the choice of taking a shower here, or you can take this path to the public bath," she said, drawing a line to give him a map to follow.

"But...do I have to?" Negi mumbled softly to himself, so soft that only Yue could hear it. All Nodoka and Haruna saw was him twiddling his thumbs.

"What?" Yue asked, somewhat shocked that he asked that. He looked nervously at both Nodoka and Haruna, before gesturing Yue to lean in a little closer and whispered into her ear. "...you hate baths." Yue said quite plainly, and unfortunately for Negi, Nodoka and Haruna both heard her. Nodoka bit her lip and Haruna grinned.

"Well sensei, we'll just have to change your opinion on baths. Come with me!" Haruna cheerfully picked up Negi, threw him over her shoulder, and marched them straight out of the dorm, leaving a stunned Yue and Nodoka behind.

"Hey! Put me down Saotome-san! I'm your teacher!"

"Shut it sensei, we've got a little puppy to wash. And it just so happens that the bathhouse and all its luxuries is the perfect place to help you overcome this problem!"

Back in the room, the two occupants cautiously looked at each other. Yue sighed before walking to her dresser. "Nodoka, do you want to distract Haruna, or should I?

"Uh...what do you mean?" Nodoka's eyes were practically question marks as she noticed Yue pulled out a swimsuit and was changing into it.

"It's obvious that Haruna is going to molest sensei in some way. I'd rather not have a traumatized roommate, if one of us wash him while the other keeps Haruna off his back, it should keep the trauma at a minimum." Nodoka nodded, before immediately blushed at the thought.

_Washing sensei? Could I really?_

"Umm...well, I..." Nodoka stammered before she was interrupted by Yue throwing Nodoka's swimsuit into her face.

"Never mind, I'll do it. You just keep Haruna off us and out of view."

"Wah! But Yue, what about the rest of the class?"

"We should have a half hour before anyone starts showing up at the usual times. If we're lucky, we'll be in and out before anyone else arrives."

"Now you jinxed it!"

"Don't be ridiculous. That's merely a superstition. It can't be real."

"Sensei showed us magic is real."

"...let's just get this done before Haruna has more time alone with him!"

The two swimsuit clad girls arrived at the bath in time to hear Haruna starting to get Negi ready. "Come on Sensei, we've got to do this properly. Off with the clothes!"

"Saotome-san, I can do it myself! At least let me get a towel first. Gah!" The two librarians entered the locker room and saw the shadows of Negi and Haruna leaving behind a pile of clothing, within it were not only Negi's clothes but also Haruna's. Nodoka turned beat red and stumbled a little walking after them. Yue's head slumped forward. "Maybe you should put the clothes in the corner over there, I'll go after them. Negi should be covered by the time you get there."

"Right." Yue completely missed Nodoka looking at her as she went in after the two. Entering the enormous bathhouse was almost always breathtaking and was quite an eyeopener the first time she came here. But now the biggest eye opener she had was Haruna throwing a naked Negi into the water. Her hand itched for something heavy to throw at her head. But the bar of soap sufficed.

Haruna quickly lost her balance and fell into the water as well, giving Negi an opportunity to look around without worrying about her. "Ah! This place is huge."

Yue slipped into the water, taking another bar of soap and a hand-rag from the side of the bath. "Indeed. This is the pride and joy of the dorms. It can hold up to two hundred students for a bath. It's a popular location for socializing and catching up with friends after clubs each day."

"Wow, I had no idea that bath houses in a school could be so big."

"Neither did I before arriving here. But we came here for a purpose, so let's not delay." Negi paused, turned to face Yue slowly while looking extremely nervous. He saw Yue advancing with the soap and rag. Then he bolted. "Gah! Sensei! Stop being such a child. The sooner we get this done, the sooner you can get back to everything that kept you so busy you couldn't bathe."

"Go Yue! Chase after the dirty boy!" Haruna cheered her on, now happily scrubbing herself down, completely unconcerned with her own modesty and lack of clothing.

Back in the locker room, Nodoka had a problem. She had set aside the clothes, but Negi was in the bath. She didn't want to showcase her body to Negi, but at the same time, she didn't want Yue and Haruna having all of his attention. And she did need a bath. It would be difficult to wash properly if she was in a swimming suit.

But Negi was in there. And if Haruna had anything to say about it, he was probably naked. If Yue had anything to say about it, he would at least have trunks or a towel to keep his modesty intact. And with those two, it usually split pretty even on who got their way. So if she went in there with them, wearing only a towel, Yue would wonder why Nodoka removed her swimsuit. It could be explained that she needed a bath (which she does) but there was also a good chance that Negi would get a good view of Nodoka. On the other hand, he probably had a good view of Haruna, and he did have a good look at Yue when he accidentally stripped her the other night.

Would it be so bad if he saw her? More importantly, would it be so bad if she saw him? Also, why was she even considering it? It wasn't proper! Boy and girls shouldn't see each other naked unless they were in a relationship and had been for some time, right? Or was it better to wait until marriage? She was sure Yue could pull philosophy out that argued in favor of either, and could make a convincing argument for or against either one.

Her swimsuit was already half way off before she noticed she was already taking it off, she was thinking about it so much. Blushing, she simply finished the job and covered herself with a towel. Negi saw Yue naked, and because they were roommates it would mean he would probably see them naked again at some point, right?

The sound of her classmates in the hall, chatting amicably drew her attention. They were early! She knew Yue jinxed it. She quickly put her swimming suit with the clothes and rushed out to warn Negi and Yue.

Back in the bathhouse, Yue was finishing washing Negi's hair, dutifully ignoring the leering coming from Haruna. "Almost done sensei. Then I can wash up and we can be on our way back-"

"Yue, Negi!" The three occupants turned to see Nokoka rush in. Yue raised an eyebrow at Nodoka's lack of swimming suit. Haruna waved at her.

"Hey Nodo-chan! Great timing. Negi's was just about finished, so if you want to soak in the water with him while Yue finishes up...or I can." Nodoka stopped, her bangs spread across her face so Negi could see it for the second time. Her eyes were wide and there was a healthy blush on her cheeks.

"S..s...soa...soak?" She shook her head. "Never mind that, the others are coming, and they may not be comfortable with Negi here!" Yue grabbed Negi and pulled him into the water, jumping in with him, before pulling him into some decorative plants to hide out in until they could sneak Negi out. "Haruna, help me cover for them."

"Cover? Why?" Haruna smiled, looking Nodoka up and down slowly. The friendly chatter from the locker rooms was getting louder, so she shook her head. "Fine, fine. But you owe me for this sensei," she called into the foliage.

"Got it," Negi called back out before a small slap came from the same area. "Ah, Ayase-san! Are you okay? You didn't hurt yourself."

"Sensei, you are setting yourself up to be blackmailed for life, and Haruna _will_ collect." The two immediately stopped talking as Konoka, Ayaka, the cheerleaders, and the sports quad came into the baths, some wearing towels, some wearing nothing.

"Hey, it's Honya and Paru! How's it going?" Konoko chirped cheerfully. Ayaka waved at them while the others started washing themselves. Haruna waved back.

"Hey guy's. We're just taking a bath, and Nodoka agreed to pose for some doujin."

"Wha...no I didn't!" Nodoka stammered out before Misa hugged her from behind. "Gah!"

"Well, maybe you and Yue should. I mean, you have Negi-sensei as a roommate. Then again, you probably don't need it. You'll have plenty of opportunities to get close to him, unlike the rest of us," she cried dramatically, Madoka and Sakurako giggling at her antics. Makie stretched her arms wide (and unintentionally gave Negi and Yue a good view, with Yue facepalming and Negi blushing like crazy and looking away.)

"Well I think it's completely unfair that you guys have him. We can't Iincho and I have him?" Makie jealously sulked. Ayaka nodded.

"He needs a mother figure to help him get adjusted. He may be a genius, but he's still just a kid!"

"A really cute one, Iincho, don't forget that," Yuna teased.

"And the only candidate is the beautiful and proportional (not to mention loving and kind) leader of the class. HOHOHOHO." Ayaka's face was a little red and her eyes filled with stars. Haruna jumped on quickly.

"Well, if it's motherly traits he needs, he should move in with me, Chao, and Satsuki. I've got the breasts to, heh, support him." Haruna cheerfully bounced her breasts, deliberately giving Negi and Yue a look, well, other than the fact that they weren't looking. They were too busy glancing aside, Negi was red faced and turned away from them and Yue was glaring at her own chest.

"And they say big breasts are motherly traits," she mumbled to herself. She almost missed Ayaka jumping up and pointing dramatically at Paru.

"So what? Size doesn't matter by itself, you also need to be proportional. And I happen to be perfectly proportional."

"So are Ako, Akira, and Me," Yuna pointed out. "We may not have the size, but we've got the figure." Yuna stuck her hips out with one hand resting on them, a confident grin on her face, while Akira rolled her eyes (and was ignoring the blush she had at the thought of Negi being in their room) and kept washing herself. Ako on the other hand, had positioned herself so the others couldn't see her back as she washed, her head bowed down as she tried to avoid being pulled into it as so often did. She also gave Negi and Yue a good look at the large scar on her back. Negi's eyes bugged out at the size of the scar running from her shoulder and diagonally went down her back, ending close to her butt, almost as if drawing a line to say "look down here!"

Haruna bounced her breasts again. "Say it how you like, I've still got the size." Nodoka internally groaned. When she asked Haruna to help cover for Negi, she didn't expect her to turn it into a breast contest. She glanced down at her own chest, bemoaning her fate at having them so small (so far, there was still time to grow) while so many of the class were...well...abnormally large for their age group. And by Tolkien, more were coming.

Haruna, Ayaka and Yuna who were so vigorously discussing their breasts and qualifications for taking care of Negi, shut up and developed sweat drops on their heads as Chizuru, Mana, Kazumi, and Kaede came in (followed by a mishmash of other students.) "Umm...maybe we should stop the breast size contest now." Haruna chuckled. Ayaka nodded while Yuna scratched the back of her head with a tense grin.

"No problem."/"Got it!" they said at the same time. Unfortunately for them, someone heard the magic word.

"What's this about a contest, ne?" Chao asked, having just walked in with a towel around herself. She looked around. That was strange, the journal said Negi was hidden with Asuna, but Asuna was still in the changing room, and the twins were also missing.

"Nothing, no contest whatsoever. It was all a joke, right guys?" Yuna said in the direction of Ayaka and Haruna, who both nodded enthusiastically.

"Actually, they were comparing breast sizes to see who gets Negi in their room."

"MAKIE!" Everyone else hissed out, knowing Chizuru would probably win.

"I'm sorry, I suck at life."

"Breast contest to get Negi! I'm all for it!" The clamor rose very quickly. Nodoka, having finished washing herself at this point, had joined those who also had for a soak. And also for an excuse to lower herself almost to eye level to avoid being seen by Negi, who was surely getting an eyeful now.

* * *

><p>On the outskirts of Mahora, two figures had entered the grounds, and to the untrained eye, they'd only see a grown man who looked no older than early to mid 20's and an ermine. The man was tall and lanky, had a long red trenchcoat on, gold tinted shades, and his blond hair stuck up in spikes, but not overdone. It was stylish and seemed to match him. His combat boots were steel-toed, but worn down. Shocking enough, his left arm had no sleeve, but instead a large and black colored metal prosthetic arm was in its place. He and the ermine were both covered in dirt and looked unkempt. The only thing that kept people from greeting him properly was the large handgun he wore at his side. The residents had seen enough wacky students with guns and their skill with them (Tatsumiya and Natsuki came to mind.)<p>

Oh, and he seemed to be talking to the ermine. "You sure he came to here?"

"That's right! Aniki wouldn't leave me behind. Never!"

"And yet...you were left behind...where was it again?"

"Wales. AND HE DIDN'T LEAVE ME BEHIND ON PURPOSE...the bro can be somewhat absentminded sometimes." The man nodded, reached into coat and pulled out a box of doughnuts, which he began to munch on happily.

"Tho...ho' 'ou fin', NOM NOM NOM, him?" Surprisingly, the ermine understood him perfectly.

"I have a good source!"

"You hid in a girl's closet and spied on her?"

"Actually, it was her underwear drawer. How'd you know?"

"It's what I'd do. Well done," they fist bumped, "did you get caught?"

"HAH! You think that I, Albert Chamomile, would allow myself to get caught by OUCH, hey, that's tender." The man was poking a rather obvious foot print on his back. It looked like he had been stomped on repeatedly and then kicked into a wall for good measure. "So we're here in Mahora. Thanks dude, for posing as my owner and keeping me from smuggling myself in."

"No problem. I should avoid some trouble here. I haven't been outside Mundus's desert before, so this should throw off the trail."

"The desert? Which one?"

"Gunsmoke." Chamo had a spittake.

"Gunsmoke? The desert's name is Gunsmoke?"

"Yup."

"Weird. So, what'll you do now?"

"Well, the insurance girls will track me down here. They always do. So I think I'll go camp out in those mountain forests for awhile before moving on. You?"

"Track down my bro!" And the two perverts went their separate ways, having conveniently bumped into each other at the airport in London, and as far as they were concerned, the adventures they had on the way there (all involving flirting with girls and ending by getting stepped on or slapped) were to be remembered fondly. Chamo darted off in a random direction, before he stopped. "Eh, Aniki can wait. Now where's the girl's dormitory?" He sniffed a little, then darted of inf the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>Back at the bath, Negi and Yue were slack-jawed and bug eyed at the extent even some of the flattest members of the class went to to prove they were the most qualified to have Negi in their room. The twins arrived a short while ago and Fuka immediately jumped into the contest and tried to change the rules that the smallest were the most qualified for some reason or another. Fumika was looking away with a blush. Fei Ku and Chao had wandered off, both of them saying if Negi wanted to room with them, he could and they'd just beat the crap out of anyone who said different. Negi kind of admired how matter of fact they were about it, and having seen their skill at his welcoming party, he could believe it.<p>

But he wanted to stay with Yue and Nodoka. They knew his secret and his magic, and he now had a responsibility to watch out for them. Well, he did for all his students and he would do it, but magic could be dangerous. The more they knew, the more danger they could potentially be in, and he had to stay close to keep them out of it. He felt Yue tug on his arm.

"Alright sensei, the others are distracted and they seemed to have stopped coming. Now's our chance to slip out the side." She pulled him out of the foliage and they crept along the side and got to the door. And without an incident, they left with only four people noticing them leave. Haruna grinned at how red his face was, and Nodoka breathed a sigh of relief that they got out without a hassle.

Meanwhile, Ako and Makie, who were chatting amicably and away from Iincho and the other sports quad members, noticed the foliage behind them was shaking. They turned and saw Yue lead Negi out. Their eyes followed them until the two had left. "...Negi-kun?"

Ako shuddered. She had kept her back to the plant so...Negi must've seen the scar! Oh, what he must think of her now. She bowed her head, down and to the side. Makie yawned, but kept a cheerful smile on her face. "Negi-kun must've had an eye full. Should we give him another Ako-chan?" Ako jumped up and the blush covered her entire face, down to her neck.

"Makie-chan! That's...tha...that's not proper."

"You mean to say you don't somehow like it that he may have saw you? Why?"

Ako shuddered. _He saw my scar... _A head came out of the water between them. The water dripped off her body as gracefully as she was while swimming in it. Akira noticed both of their blushing faces, the grin on Makie's and the mortification on Ako's. "What did I miss?"

Makie smiled. "Negi-kun just left." The bathhouse quickly fell silent.

"Negi-kun?"

"He was here?"

"Then...he must've heard and seen everything!"

"Heh, dirty boy came here for a bath." Haruna chuckled.

Ako bowed here head. "I guess we can't deny him a bath." _But why did he have to see my scar! I...should...give...u_

"Hey Ako, let's go surprise him that we know he was here!" Makie said, grinning. And before Ako could say anything, Makie had grabbed her hand and was pulling her out towards the locker room.

"Ah! Makie, shouldn't we keep it to ourselves? We don't want to embarrass him?"

"You go girls!" Yuna shouted from where she was soaking.

"Yeah, and be sure to tell Negi-kun we don't mind if he bathes with us," Misora added with a grin. Cocone was at her side, both completely naked with their backs turned. Cocone was glaring at Misora before giving her a light slap on her shoulder.

"But I want him to come more often, and I don't want to go alone." Ako sighed. Makie could sound so innocent even when she had not so innocent thoughts going through her head at times. Or she could be completely innocent for all Ako could tell. It was kind of hard to tell if Makie was being deliberately perverted or she just was so innocent that she saw nothing wrong with a boy and girl, or 31 of them, sharing a bath. She sounded innocent either way.

They shivered as they dressed and left the bathhouse. "Is it just me, or is it colder all of a sudden?" Neither noticed a shadowy figure above them drop down behind them.

"Well, the cold helps preserve my food." The the figure struck Makie from behind. Ako leapt back.

"What are you doing to Makie! HELP!" She ran back to the bathhouse only for another figure blocked her path and quickly knocked her out.

"Well done Chachamaru."

"Thank you master."

* * *

><p><strong>Flying Frog: Again, I must apologize for the lateness of the chapter. Dragon's Dogma came out and I had absolutely no idea how addicting that game is and I spent so much time playing it that I lost track of time I set aside for writing. Not a good excuse but it's what happened. I'm surprised a Japanese made game is so...westernized. It's like stepping into a Tolkien novel. So if an-<strong>

**Omake  
><strong>

**Flying Frog: Hey! the Omake can't start until I'm finished with my apology! I'm the author, so I can't be interrupted like thi-  
><strong>

**Makie: What attacked me?  
><strong>

**Ako: I think you meant us. What attacked us?  
><strong>

**Yue: Shut it you two. The script says this omake is supposed to be an episode of the Baka Rangers...Makie, why aren't you in costume?  
><strong>

**Asuna: Yeah, we were like totally going to summon the robot.  
><strong>

**Makie: We can't summon the robot! It might step on one of us, like in Season 2 episode 3!  
><strong>

**Flying Frog: Uh, guys? Guys? Or girls, I should say.  
><strong>

**Negi: Leave them be F.F. Just leave them be.  
><strong>

**Negi: Hey, what are you doing here? I'm the protagonist in this story, not a clone!  
><strong>

**Negi-clone: We've lived with girls long enough to know when to just shut up and walk away.  
><strong>

**Flying Frog: But I'm still the author, as such I hereby use my writing power to-  
><strong>

**Fei Ku: You know, aru, we should totally have a cool fight scene instead of the standard boring, get-to-know the characters before something exciting happens.  
><strong>

**Kaede: This one is content with the idea.  
><strong>

**Asuna: Damn Ninja's! Where the heck did you come from!  
><strong>

**Kaede: This one is not a ninja.  
><strong>

**Fei Ku: She walked in the front door with me. Aru.  
><strong>

**Yue: ...and that's why the evil Dr. Akamatsu, Destroyer of Endings, will meet justice at the hand of the baka rangers. So get in costume Sasaki-san.  
><strong>

**Makie: Wait...you were talking the whole time Baka Black? I kind of zoned you out at the sight of two Negi-kuns.  
><strong>

**Flying Frog: On second thought guys, you're right. Let's just leave.  
><strong>


	8. Teach us, sensei about Lov, er, Magic!

_It was a beautiful day. The sun was out with just enough cloud cover to keep it from glaring. Everyone who came to visit the library today were quiet and followed all the rules. The books were all well-taken care of. And while a book was a perfect companion, with its ability to tell a great story, never lied, journals could help keep your secrets and never seek out someone and tell them, and they never teased anyone, they just couldn't compare to what awaited her at home. _

_Nodoka was content with the direction her life had followed. Following graduation, she interned at Library Island and made money with a second part-time job as Negi's secretary. Rubbing her pregnant belly fondly, she couldn't help but feel she had a perfect life.  
><em>

_Entering her home, the smell of dinner surprised her. She knew that the other residents sometimes cooked, but it was usually for surprise special occasions. It must be one now. Leaving them in the kitchen, she entered the backyard's garden where her husband was feeding the fish in the pond. "Negi, how are you today?"  
><em>

_He turned and smiled at her. "I'm doing fine. Kagaruzaka managed to score a 3 out of 10 on her in-class review."  
><em>

_Nodoka giggled. "Perhaps we should congratulate Asuna that her daughter can do better than she could academically on the first try?"  
><em>

_"By one point." They both laughed. "So you know what's for dinner?" The kitchen door opened and Yue came out, wearing a beautiful purple kimono with dark blue flowers embroidered on it. She also had a stomach with strong signs of pregnancy.  
><em>

_"We're just about done."  
><em>

_Nodoka hugged her sister-wife. "So, what's the occasion?" Yue shrugged.  
><em>

_"Paru and I went fishing since it's our day offs, and the salmon put up such a big fight that we decided to take great pleasure in cooking it. Dumb fish slapped me with its tail fin and jumped back into the river. I swear it was mocking me. But we got it all the same." She finished with a small grin, er, well you could hear the grin in her voice and see it in her eyes while her face stayed pretty blank. Haruna's head popped out.  
><em>

_"Stupid fish learned what happens to those who mess with the Springfields." _

_"Says the house-guest." Yue deadpanned._

_"Hey, I may not be married to him, but you can't deny we have fun when..."Nodoka smiled, feeling Negi's arms circle around her. Indeed. Her life simply was perfect.  
><em>

Nodoka inhaled his scent deeply, making herself as comfortable as possible in his arms. This was the life. She opened her eyes and let them drink in his sleeping form..

...wait, wasn't he supposed to be feeding the fish? And when did they even have fish? Nodoka sat up in her bed and looked around. Yue was still asleep in her bed and Negi's futon looked like it had been slept in, but the blanket had been kicked off and he was now in her bed, asleep. "GAH! SENSEI!" Panicking, Nodoka backed up as much as possible against the headboard. Yue sat up immediately and was looking for the source of the unexpected noise and Negi sat up much more slowly while rubbing his eyes. When he took note of the situation he immediately started apologizing and backed himself up as much as possible, and ended up falling out of the bed.

Yue rubbed her forehead. It looked like their roommate would be a frequent visitor to their beds, even if it was unintentional. Haruna would be having a field day with the fact. Most likely a field year, actually. Hopping out of bed, she casually grabbed some clothes for Negi to change into while her roommates were freaking out and apologizing to each other in a mumbled mess, which only really ended after Yue threw the clothes at Negi.

"Eh?"

"Sensei, in order to prevent last night's debacle, go into the bathroom, shower or bathe there, change your clothes in there. We'll get dressed in here and start making breakfast." Negi started protesting before Yue turned and gave him a very steady stare. "Unless you want one of us to bathe you?"

Nodoka gasped and started stammering a little.

Negi couldn't put his finger on it, but something about Yue made it very difficult to ignore her. Her face was blank almost all the time, she usually looked bored, she spoke in a monotone, but at the same time, she had a presence of mind or force of will or something that cut through anything he may have to say and simply made it clear it's her way, and if he didn't like it then tough (he'd prefer having the option to take the highway.) "All...right..." He took the clothes and slumped into the bathroom.

Ignoring his childish behavior, Yue started changing her own clothes. Nodoka got up and started changing her own clothes as well. Once changed, the two of them went into the kitchen to start making a western breakfast for their roommate. Pancakes, eggs, and bacon. They usually had ramen (it was cheap and they lived on a budget...had to save money for books) but they felt like giving their roommate something he would probably be more familiar with. And the new cookbook helped out with that...sort of.

"Where's Satsuki when we really need her?

_In Chao's, Haruna's, and Satsuki's room._

_Chao was writing in code in her journal again, laughing internally at the sight of Satsuki chasing Haruna around the kitchen with a spatula, declaring Haruna in a kitchen was a crime against food. The amount of burnt food she had been forced to eat has risen recently, as the two of them were actually finding it difficult to keep up with Haruna's pent-up energy.  
><em>

When Yue and Nodoka took the pancakes they barely managed to cook and put it on plates, Yue got distracted, listening intently to something, casting level stares periodically at the bathroom.

"Umm...Yue?"

"Shh." Nodoka eeped, then started trying to listen to whatever Yue was. She heard nothing.

"Yue?"

"Quiet Nodoka. Do you hear that?"

"...No."

"Exactly."

"Huh?" Nodoka was confused, what was she supposed to hear but wasn't? "Are we supposed to be hearing something?"

"Yes." Nodoka watched Yue walk up to the bathroom door and started knocking on it. "Sensei, the bathwater hasn't started running yet. Are you going to bathe or not?"

"Umm..well you see...maybe I should get dressed as soon as possible and get started on preparing today's lesson..." Yue sighed.

"I gave you a chance sensei. Get ready cause I'm coming in." Blushing like a ripe tomato, Yue deftly picked the lock with a paperclip and walked in to properly bathe Negi.

Nodoka started setting the table, her face growing steadily redder as the sounds came came in from the bathroom.

"I can do it myself Ayase-san!"

"You already proved you wouldn't so take those clothes off."

Nodoka made sure their room was locked. The last thing they needed was for Haruna or Iincho to walk in while Yue bathed Negi. Blushing more than she ever had in her life, and deliberately going out of her way to try and ignore the mental images of Negi and Yue bathing (Yue would have to either change her clothes again upon getting out, or she had to strip down herself to wash Negi appropriately) Nodoka started putting pressure on her nose and eating her plate of food.

Hey, she never had it before but bacon was good!

"Hold still Sensei, the sooner this is done, the sooner we can head to class and not be late!"

* * *

><p>The three of them managed to get their blushes under control by the time they arrived at the classroom. Yue and Nodoka had both noticeably slowed down as they approached the classroom. "Miyazaki-san, Ayase-san, what's wrong?"<p>

"We're just worried for our safety." Yue deadpanned.

"Eh? You're in danger!"

"No Sensei!" Nodoka burst out, to her own surprise. "It's just that...girls can be jealous when they want something." _Especially our class._

"Forget it Sensei." Yue walked ahead. Might as well take the horse by the reigns, grab the bull by the horns, or whatever metaphor may apply, and led the way into the classroom. Yuna and Akira quickly rushed to them, followed by the rest of the class.

"Sensei! THANK GOD you're okay!" Yuna shouted.

"If anything happened to you, why the very thought turns my blood to ice and chills to my spine," Ayaka flamboyantly exclaimed. Akira was hugging Negi like her life depended on it, and unfortunately, he was running out of air.

Yue rubbed her forehead, feeling a headache coming on. "Would someone please explain to us what's going on?"

Kazumi nodded. "It's kind of scary. You were seen leaving with Negi out of the bath last night-" Yue froze. _Oh...shi...um, Plato's Politics, this is bad._ "-so Makie and Ako decided to go after you guys and invite you to the bath whenever you felt like it."

Nodoka looked around the classroom. There was no sign of the two of them. "We didn't see them last night, and they left before me? Sensei, Yue, did they show up before I did?" They shook their heads.

Yuna and Akira both groaned. "They never came back to their rooms last night, so the two of us figured they stayed with you guys." Yue's headache was getting worse. "But they were dropped off in front of our dorm this morning. It looked like they had been attacked! Ako had a large bruise above her eye and both were very pale!" Negi's blood froze. Someone was attacking his students?

He paused, thinking for a second. "Iincho."

"Ah! Yes!"

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Of course Sensei! I would do anything for you!" She said while placing her hands over her heart. Several girls scoffed.

"Could you make sure the class stays on task the lesson. We're finishing the chapter today. I want to check in on Sasaki-san and Izumi-san."

"Happily! I, Yukihiro Ayaka, will make sure everything you could ever want will be available, and as the Class Representative, I'll make sure the class stays on task."

"You don't need to declare your name, Iincho. We all know it."

"Thank you Iincho." Negi bowed to her then ran out to head to the Nurse's office. The girls watched him run out.

"Does he know which way to go?"

Asuna shrugged. "Who cares, he's out so perhaps we should-"

"-finish the chapter and discuss the lesson while he's gone." Ayaka interrupted without missing a beat. "After all, it's what Sensei asked us to do. Do I make myself clear!" she finished, slamming on the desk, the noise encouraging almost all of the girls in the class to immediately turn to the correct chapter.

Haruna chuckled. "Perhaps we should let Iincho wear the pants here," she giggled at the mental image of Ayaka wearing one of Negi's green suits.

* * *

><p>Ako woke up feeling very queasy. Sitting up in her bed, the lightheaded feeling hit her like a sack of bricks and she collapsed back into the bed. "That was a bad idea." Sitting up more slowly this time, she looked around the medical wing. As a nurse here, she knew where she was very well. She wasn't often a patient, excepting the times when her poor immune system decided to take a day off, so she was confused why she here. Rubbing her head, she picked her brain to remember what happened.<p>

"Let's see...Sensei was in the bath...he saw us...me, and my scar...Makie and I were atta-MAKIE!" Turning quickly, she saw the pink-haired gymnast sleeping in the other bed, also beginning to open her eyes. "Makie, are you alright?"

The pinkette slowly turned to her, a groggy groan forcing its way through her lips. "Eh, Ako? Where are we?"

"The hospital wing. Remember we were attacked and bitten by...something last night?" Makie smiled.

"Was it Sensei?" Ako facepalmed.

"No, remember we were going to talk to him."

"Oh...yeah. Did sensei save us?" Ako had no answer for that.

A few minutes later, the door opened and Akashi-sensei came in. "Good, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

Ako sat up, wincing as her head throbbed a little, "Sensei, we're good. What happened?"

He frowned, "We were hoping you could tell us." Makie shrugged.

"We went to invite Negi-sensei to share a bath with us." Ako's face froze in horror as Akashi-sensei started, before chuckling.

"Really? So Negi-sensei attacked you as a way to say 'no'?"

"Nah. He just had a bath when we entered t bath house and snuck out, so we wanted to say he could come whenever he wanted. We wouldn't mind." Makie smiled happily. Ako was doing her level best to sink into the bed cushion and hide her blushing face. She was pretty sure that Makie was giving Akashi-sensei ammunition to have Negi removed from the dorms entirely, if not fired. Of course he would care about the integrity of Yuna and, why was he laughing?

"So how did Yuna react when she learned he was there?"

"She just cheered us on."

_Makie! Now would be a really good time to shut up! You don't tell her dad those kinds of things! Especially since Sensei can probably get fired over this!_ Ako tried willing her thoughts to Makie, hoping beyond hope that the dense gymnast would get the message.

But Akashi-sensei kept chuckling. "So she is perfectly fine with a younger boy bathing with her? I don't know if I should be worried about her and angry at him, or to be disappointed with her and concerned for him." _If you're so concerned over it, why on earth are you laughing?_ He slowly got his laughter under control. "Okay, so what happened next?"

"Something hit Makie, knocked her out, and started biting her neck, I ran to get help but something hit me before I got anywhere. I can't remember anything else." Ako jumped in before Makie said anything else. The laughter from Akashi-sensei and all mirth that was on his face had quickly disappeared, and was replaced by a cold look.

"I see." He glanced at Makie, who nodded her confirmation on what she remembered. He breathed deeply then sighed. "Thank you very much. I'll be back shortly." He nodded at them, turned and left the room.

As soon as the door closed, Ako turned towards Makie. "Why did you tell him all that happened at the bath last night!"

Makie jumped a little at the sound of Ako's unnaturally harsh tone. "Eh? But he asked, and-"

"-And now Sensei can probably get fired for indecent behavior with students." Makie blinked, her eyes widening in horror.

"I got Negi-kun fired?"

"Probably." The room was quickly filled with silence. Makie's eyes watered up and she looked like a kicked puppy. Ako began to feel guilty after a couple of seconds, but stayed silent, letting her point soak into Makie's mind. After a few minutes, someone knocked on the door. It was probably Akashi-sensei again. "Come in."

The door opened and Ako blushed. It wasn't Akashi-sensei, it was Negi-kun.

"Hello girls. Are you alright?" Negi asked, taking in the scene. Makie looked on the verge of crying and Ako wasn't maintaining eye contact with him, looking resolutely at the blanket she was in.

"Sensei! I'm so sorry I got you fired!" Makie shouted, sobbing. Negi blinked.

"Eh, I'm fired! When did that happen!" Ako reluctantly looked up at his face. It was completely pale and his eyes were very wide, slowly filling with water. If anything, he looked even more like a kicked puppy than Makie did.

"We're sorry sensei, but we told Akashi-sensei that you were in the baths last night, and we're worried you may get fired for having a bath with your students." She fired out quickly, hoping he'd understand they didn't want to see him gone. His entire demeanor changed, however, as relief filled his eyes instead.

"Oh. I ran into him before arriving here, and he told me about that. He said that it can't be expected I not bathe at all. He's going to ignore it this time, on the basis that he hopes to never hear anything of the sort again." Ako sighed. So Negi wasn't going to be punished. That was good. They were lucky that Akashi was giving them another chance. He would probably have to bathe in his dorm with Yue and Nodoka from now on...that came out wrong, even in her own mind.

"He also said Yuna should've gone instead of cheering, whatever that meant." Ako fought the blush. Now it was sounding like Akashi-sensei simply was trying to set his daughter up with Negi-kun. "Anyway, he said you got bitten on the neck?" Ako nodded. "Do you mind if I take a look?"

Makie hopped up and down in her bed. "Me first Negi-kun!" Negi and Ako both chuckled at her enthusiasm. Makie tilted her head so Negi could have a better look. Ako heard him mutter something as he started to rub it. Makie's eyes suddenly became glassy, a large smile grew on her face, and her cheeks reddened significantly. "Ah, ah, ah..." could be heard coming from her mouth in soft pants. Ako's eyes grew larger, not quite sure what she was watching. After a few moments, Makie stiffened up before collapsing back into her bed, looking like she on the verge of sleeping, a huge grin on her face. "That was great...Negi."

Negi smiled at her before walking over to Ako's own bed. Ako tilted her head faster than she would've normally. "Let me see here." Ako felt more than watched his fingers move their way up to her neck. She heard him mutter something, and payed slightly more attention than she did when he attended Makie. Still, all she actually managed to make out was the end. "...magister."

Then the sensations burst through. It flowed from her neck, tingling all parts of her body, and only got more and more intense. Negi's fingers were only on her neck, but she felt like she was burning up all over, in a good way. She couldn't control it, her panting just happened and she knew she was blushing but she didn't care. So long as Negi kept stroking her neck like that. She didn't know her neck could feel this sensitive! Very quickly, her muscles began tightening and twitching of their own accord, and Ako quickly lost all control. She spasmed for a second before losing all strength and falling back into her bed. Her head almost hit the headboard, but Negi managed to catch her in time and gently tucked her in.

Ako knew he was cute, but now she honestly felt spoiled to anyone else. She couldn't explain it, but it was like Negi was magical! There was no way anyone else could compare, and she hadn't even known him for a week. And he was ten! She had no experience with dating or with boys, but at this moment, she didn't care. Negi was simply perfect. Slowly her eyes drooped shut, exhaustion from nowhere forcing the matter.

"Get better Izumi-san." Negi muttered softly to her.

"Call me Ako, Negi..."

Negi watched them fall asleep. Immediately after they lost consciousness, the door opened, and Akashi Daisuke came in with Shizuna. His tutor looked over the two girls before applying a couple of touch ups. "Not bad. You got most of the vampire magic out. Remember that the vampire venom affects more than the neck. It's injected directly into the blood stream. Once there, it can act as a passive agent that can eventually take control of its host, at the vampire's discretion. And if that venom is brought into contact with vampire blood, it forces the change into vampire."

Negi rubbed the back of his head. He forgot that part, he just focused on the neck.

"But you got almost all of it. Not bad for a first attempt."

"Thank you sensei."

"Stop being so formal. Just call me Daisuke. All my friends do."

Shizuna frowned. "Negi, what was that about the bath?"

"Uh, I hadn't bathed since arriving here since I was so busy, so Ayase-san insisted I go to the bathhouse. While I was there, the other girls showed up so I tried to sneak out. I guess they saw me." He blushed, remembering the breast size contest to try and get custody over him.

Daisuke and Shizuna looked at each other. "Seems like an honest mishap to me, and it was the girls who tried pressing the issue. Negi didn't do anything wrong." Akashi Daisuke told Shizuna. She nodded her agreement.

"I don't suppose there's any need to inform the Dean over this. But Negi," he stiffened as Shizuna directed her eyes towards him, "please do not try and take advantage of this. If I hear about you being in the baths at the same time as the girls again, I will inform Konoemon."

"Of course! I'm an English gentleman!" They nodded, and watched him leave to attend his classes again.

Akashi looked at Shizuna. "So, how long do you expect it will be before the girls try to get him in the bath again?"

Shizuna shrugged. "If it doesn't happen again tonight, I'll be surprised."

"You'll inform the Dean then?"

"Not unless I hear about it."

"Good, Yuna could use better male company other than myself."

* * *

><p>Yue and Nodoka both groaned at the smell of garlic and other foul odors rising from the potion lab that Negi had set up in their room. Nodoka and Yue were both behind him, Nodoka reading the directions and Yue measuring ingredients as Negi prepared garlic extracts, catalysts, and even a couple of magically infused crucifixes. He even pulled out the magic gun that Mana gave him at his welcoming party, aiming it at a couple of pillows in the room (the first time he blew one up into an explosion of feathers, but learned by controlling his magical output, he could control the power of the gun.)<p>

"Sensei, what's with all this stuff? Expecting to fight a vampire?" Yue deadpanned, only her eyes showcasing her distaste for the smell in their room.

"Yes."

"But sensei! H..how could you hope to fight one?" Nodoka stammered, eyes wide with fear.

"It's my duty to protect my students."

Yue looked up at him. She highly doubted any other teacher would take their duty to their students nearly as seriously as Negi was taking his. Most simply were overwhelmed by the number of students they had and eventually became apathetic. But Negi was different. Here he was, preparing himself to be in harms way to help his students. The only other teacher she could think of who would happily do this would be Itoshiki-'despair'-sensei, who would probably be hoping he would get killed doing it. "And what if you die?"

He never looked at them before responding. He just kept focusing on preparing the spell catalyst to amplify his power. Granted, it looked very delicate and precise, so he probably couldn't take his attention away from it. "Then I'll die protecting my students. I certainly hope I don't." Yue nodded.

"Then you'll have to teach us magic."

Now that pulled him from his concentration. He looked at her shocked, "What?"

Nodoka hugged him from behind, before blushing and letting him go. "Please," She murmured

Yue looked him in the eye. "You can either teach us magic and help us prepare to help you, or you can walk into a life-and-death battle, and have us follow you, not knowing what we're doing."

Negi looked down. "There isn't enough time to do that! The full moon is in two days. Besides, I'm your teacher so I should protect you."

"And you're also a ten year old. Teaching us even a little is better than teaching us nothing."

"Come on Aniki, you know there's a way to have them help you without teaching them everything about magic right away!" A distinctly male voice came from behind them, a male voice that Yue and Nodoka didn't recognize. Slowly the three occupants turned around. And there, sticking out of Yue's underwear drawer, was a white ermine wearing one of her favorite panties as a hat.

"Yo," he waved at them. Yue didn't bother restraining the impulse. She didn't even want to. She simply threw an encyclopedia at the rat with all intents of squashing him.

"Ah! Chamo!" Negi cried, rushing toward the animal's aid.

Nodoka blinked, "Sensei...you know this thing?"

**Omake**

**Chao: There we have it, ladies and gentlemen! And ermines and fairies, and rabbits and cat-people. And whatever else you may be. The next chapter of Philosophical Magic. What have we learned today?  
><strong>

**Hakase: We must accommodate enough presence of mind to attain the necessary sleep for class, so we can actively be aware of when explosions explode in the lab?  
><strong>

**Chisame: Never invite ten year old brats into our rooms where we keep our hobbies?  
><strong>

**Konoka: Try to read Negi-kun's fortune for his love-life rather than go through several chapters to find out who he'll end up with?  
><strong>

**Chao: Yes to all of those, but also something else!  
><strong>

**Haruna: Make a killing in sales using him in a doujin?  
><strong>

**Chao: ...no.  
><strong>

**Chachamaru: No matter how much you prepare, you will be defeated by Master.  
><strong>

**Chao: No spoilers! And you're due for maintenance.  
><strong>

**Chachamaru: Of course. Thank you for the reminder mother.**

**Hakase: Are you having any difficulties with your motor functions?  
><strong>

**Chachamaru: No mother, I'm not.  
><strong>

**Chao: Your optics port being kept clean?  
><strong>

**Chachamaru: Of course.  
><strong>

**Hakase: H capabilities functioning around Negi-kun?  
><strong>

**Chachamaru: I though I wouldn't get those upgrades until after the Mahora Festival?  
><strong>

**Chao: You won't, but they are under development.  
><strong>

**Chisame: Excuse us? Did you forget about everyone else here? Or the fact that the Flying Frog is tied up in a corner behind us?  
><strong>

**Flying Frog: It's not that bad Chisame.  
><strong>

**Chisame: Why?  
><strong>

**Flying Frog: Because it's better me than Chamo with the view.  
><strong>

**All the girls: ! WHERE ARE YOU LOOKING!  
><strong>

**Flying Frog: Can't do anything to me. I've got author's writing powers.  
><strong>

**Chao: WHO CARES! (girls charge tied up author)  
><strong>

**Flying Frog: ...(watches them run into a force-field conveniently typed up by him, fall flat on the backs and their skirts lift up) Hey Haruna, catching all this?  
><strong>

**Haruna: (drawing the scene) Yup. You going to use those author powers of yours to untie yourself?  
><strong>

**Flying Frog: Not yet. This scene is lovely.  
><strong>

**Chisame: That field won't be up forever!  
><strong>


	9. Battle with a Vampire

Author's Note: Greetings and welcome back. I apologize for the delay, so sorry about that. Anyway, I'm glad to see you all again (metaphorically speaking of course) and am anxious to read your reviews.

**Yue: Is that wise?**

Flying Frog: Huh? Is what wise?

**Yue: You sound like an author desperate to get reviews and it sounds kind of pathetic. It isn't you. You should write because you enjoy it.**

Flying Frog: Of course I write because I enjoy it. I also enjoy good feedback.

**Yue: So, have you figured out how Nodoka and I will survive our future challenges? In canon, Negi had Asuna and her magic cancel.**

Flying Frog: Just watch and wait.

**Yue: Hey! I want to make sure I survive to see the payoff you promised me in my contract to star in this fanfiction.**

Flying Frog: Without further ado, our next chapter of Philosophical Magic.

**Yue: Excuse me? Are you listening? Will I survive or not? Where are you going? Get back here!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima or Trigun. Wish I did, but unfortunately I don't. I've never even been to Japan so I can't even pass myself off as a member of the team that made them. Sad day. And remember, if you have problems with crack fics, sheer randomness, overpowered villains and overpowered side characters aiding a soon to be overpowered protagonist...I know a nice little show about friendship and magic you may enjoy.

* * *

><p>"So, he's your pet?" Yue dubiously asked Negi.<p>

"And his familiar sweet-cheeks, don't forget that." Nodoka warily glanced at the ermine then looked back at her teacher.

"You two don't seem to..." she stumbled, trying to make clear what she was thinking about their partnership. "...to work together."

Yue nodded. "How did you meet?"

Chamo climbed onto Negi's shoulder, lit up a cigarette to smoke (which Yue promptly put out saying it's against the rules to smoke) and settled in to provide the appropriate exposition. "It's like this. I was on a quest to gather the greatest treasures in the world and was being hunted by a foul, horrible man!"

"Our village (and my friend Anya) complained that someone was stealing all their underwear and my uncle set a trap to try and catch the criminal," Negi laughed, remembering how upset Anya was with fond memories; the memories of her blaming him, however, weren't so fond. Chamo tripped in his pacing while Yue rolled her eyes and Nodoka giggled.

"Umm, yeah. So I got caught in that vile poacher's trap and broke my leg. Negi came along and found me. He pulled me out of the trap and used his magic to heal my injury. I watched from a distance as he was brutally punished for helping me!"

"It was only a light slap on the head," their teacher laughed.

Chamo waved a paw at him. "Not that! That friend of yours. Anya! She really tore into you. Even gave you a black eye." Everyone noticed Negi shrug it off. Yue and Nodoka were picking their brains, trying to figure out where this...Anya fit in. "After watching the wallop he got, I saw that Negi was a man amongst men (despite his young age) and so I, Albert Chamomile, swore that day to watch out for him and stick with him through thick and thin! I even returned most of the beautiful treasure to show my sincerity."

"Did Anya ever get her pink poka-dot panties back?" Negi asked completely innocently. Yue and Nodoka saw that there was no humor, sarcasm, or irony in his face. He simply wanted to know.

Chamo smiled, "Like I said. I gave back MOST of the treasure." He turned back to Negi's roommates, "Now, as I got to know him, I grew to respect him. I offered him my talents and capability to be his familiar. Ever since then, he's been my bro!"

Yue raised an eyebrow. "Man amongst men?"

Nodoka leaned forward. "What did you mean that we could help Negi without learning magic immediately?" Negi blushed and looked into a corner while Chamo smirked and settled into a lecturing pose.

"It's quite simple nee-san," he said with a grin, looking Nodoka up and down and making her want to drop something really heavy on him, "but you see, most mages, in order to achieve the highest title and honor they can, that of Magister Magi, have to take on a partner. These partners are formed by creating contracts called Pactios. These partners, called ministra, serve their magister in a variety of ways (it depends on the magister in question), including but not limited to fighting to keep them safe in battle, helping them through daily life, and what has become pretty commonplace, marriage."

'MARRIAGE!" Yue and Nodoka both thought at the exact same time. Followed by matching mental visuals of their own respective persons at the altar with Negi.

"In exchange for this service, the contract allows the ministra to access to the mages own magical power. It improves strength, endurance, stamina, how much energy you have, and even provides the ministra with an artifact completely unique to them."

"An artifact?" Nodoka asked, curious about it.

Chamo nodded. "That's right. Some people end up with magical weapons of some kind, some people have tools to gather intelligence, some even get modes of transportation. It's all completely unique to the partner, and the artifact in question fits the personality of the ministra perfectly. There are no down-sides to a Pactio." Yue nodded her head.

"So that means Negi can only take on one partner to help him like this, right? Because of the marriage thing?"

Negi's blush deepened while Chamo grinned and pulled out a cigarette to smoke. "Not at all nee-san. That contract is a permanent pactio. It provides the most benefits and the most power. Most mages don't have enough power to have more than one of them. But Negi is way too young to consider forming a permanent Pactio. He however, can establish probationary ones. And since those use a lot less power to keep active, he can make a lot more of those. The constant flow of magic to multiple partners would be similar to exercising regularly, and would allow him to grow more powerful. Mages naturally gain more power if they have a constant strain on it. So if he makes multiple pactios now while he's young, he can potentially become powerful enough to have multiple permanent pactios in the future.

Nodoka raised a hand and Chamo pointed at her. "What's the difference between a probationary contract and a permanent one?"

"The provisional contract gives you a weaker artifact than the permanent one, and the magic flow from the magister to the ministra is less, so the ministra receives less benefits." Negi recited as if he read it from a book. Which he probably had.

Yue's lip curved upward on one side. "So if we form these pactios with Negi-sensei, we can help him without needing to learn magic immediately?"

Chamo jumped up and down in a happy-ermine dance. "That's right! I can even draw up the magic circle right now if you want. We'll just need to clear some space first." He said looking around the dorm, cluttered with books of all kinds.

"CHAMO! I'm not sure I'm ready for that!" Negi cried in dismay. The ermine in question turned to Negi.

"Come on Aniki, don't be such a baby. It's not like a kiss is going to kill you." A hand grabbed Chamo from behind, and roughly pulled him up and he was looking at some very dangerous eyes beneath a large and shiny forehead.

"What's this about a kiss?" Yue asked, completely deadpan. Although Chamo couldn't hear any emotion in her voice, he was sure his answer would determine pain or not.

"It's pretty simple. In the old days, there was a long, complex, and completely annoying method of establishing pactios. Most people found them so inconvenient that a new way of establishing Pactios was formed. All it requires is a little smooching." Yue and Nodoka blushed. "All you do is kiss inside a magic circle and BOOM, you're his partner. It's easy baby!" He was thrown as hard as possible against the wall. "ANIMAL ABUSE!"

"We...need to...kiss Negi-sensei?" the words barely left Nodoka's mouth as they almost mistook her blush for a red traffic light. Chamo pulled himself up from the floor.

"If you can't kiss him for a provisional contract, how can you be sure you'll put your life on the line for him?"

Yue's head slumped. "If a kiss is how you achieve a provisional contract, how are those permanent ones formed?" Negi started coughing, his blush near atomic levels and Chamo grinned perversely for a second before waving a paw at Yue. "I'll let you know when Aniki's older. He's too young to consider such things now." Yue and Nodoka exchanged jaded and embarrassed looks, both thinking the same thing. _If a kiss is required for a provisional contract, than the more powerful, and more intimate bond would require..._

"So that's why a pactio often ends in marriage?"

"Is what why?" Chamo grinned. Ugh! Yue didn't want to say it. And she was more than glad that Haruna wasn't here right now. Not only would she be saying exactly what she would be thinking, but she'd also be all for the provisional contract right now.

"I don't think it'll be such a good idea until I know more about what's attacking the students." Negi added, looking out the window over the area. Chamo looked back at the desk/workstation Negi had set up. He looked at the magically infused crucifixes, the magic gun, the garlic extracts and the catalysts.

"You're vampire hunting, aniki?"

Negi nodded. "Sasaki-san and Izumi-san were attacked by a vampire. I was taught how to recognize the magic feeling from a vampire's venom and how to remove it. Those two were definite victims of a vampire attack." Chamo leaped onto Negi's shoulder, took a deep breath and started yelling into Negi's ear.

"Are you nuts! You're going after a vampire without ANY backup! Do you have any idea how dangerous they can be?"

"It's my duty to protect my students." Once again, Yue was stunned at how seriously their new roommate was taking his duty. But the rat was right. There was no way he was putting himself in danger without anyone to help him. But Negi was also right, that they shouldn't rush into kissing, er, engaging in, no that was the wrong word too! Forming a pactio, yes, that was the phrase.

"Before we rush into anything, perhaps we should gather information first. Tomorrow is Friday, and you promised a day out with the cheerleaders to get more clothes for the weekend. So after classes tomorrow, we can investigate these vampire attacks. On Saturday, after spending time shopping we can discuss more about these pactios."

Chamo's eyes looked like question marks as he tilted a head. "You going out with those cheerleaders Friday or Saturday?" He shook his head. "Ah well, doesn't matter. Cheerleaders are always so perky! Right aniki? Uh, Negi, what are you looking at?" Negi's entire attention was focused on the sidewalk below them where he saw Yuna was out for a jog with a basketball, dribbling it with a decent amount of skill. Oh, and the shadow that was following her from a distance and getting closer.

"Akashi-san!" Negi cried, grabbed his staff then rushed out the door, and in his rush, left everything else he had prepared behind. Yue glanced at the table, particularly the magic gun.

"I must be crazy," she muttered to herself as she grabbed the gun and left while Nodoka grabbed the magic crucifixes and rushed out as well. Chamo stood on the desk watching them all leave. "Hey, my legs aren't as long as yours! Don't leave me...behind. Ah what's the use, they're already gone." He made to go after them as well, stopped for a second and glanced back at Yue's underwear drawer. "Then again, it'd be a shame to leave those beauties alone. Never expected a girl her age would go for that."

A couple doors down, Misora and Cocone were cooking their dinner. "I'm telling you Coco-chan, it's perfect. If Negi-sensei is anything like his father in the power department, then we could have some awesome pactios!" Cocone tilted her head stared at her roommate. "Don't be like that! Just think what kind of Pactio we could have from him! How powerful it could be. We could one-shot any test Sister Shakti throws at us!"

"Or you could study magic longer than five minutes a week." Cocone muttered to herself.

"And let my grades drop in school or my place in track fall! Not happening." Cocone looked at the fridge where Misora had her latest report card, showcasing all of her remarkably low grades. She wasn't a baka ranger by any means, but barely put in enough effort to pass most of her classes. The conversation slowed as they heard running out in the hall. Misora curiously opened the door and watched Negi rush past, followed by Yue holding a gun and Nodoka holding a few crosses. And they all had a strong feeling of magic rolling off of them.

"Where are they going? OUCH!" Misora rubbed her head after Cocone threw some shoes at her, already getting ready to go herself. "Hey, Coco-chan, where you going?"

"Curious. Aren't you?" Misora blinked, grinned, then nodded.

"Right, you convinced me. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Dribbling the ball and practicing changing directions to dodge shadow opponent teams seemed like a perfect way to fight her way through the tension her anxiety over Ako's and Makie's attack. Akira felt that until whoever did it was caught, it would be too dangerous wandering outside their dorm room at night. But Yuna couldn't help but feel restless staying in the room. She had way too much to think about after visiting Ako and Makie.<p>

They told her all about how Negi came to visit them. How he observed their necks where they had been bitten by...something. Vampire? Asakura thought that. Chupuacabra? She couldn't remember who said it by Asuna jumped all over that theory before Negi showed up for class that morning.

Negi. Yuna stopped dribbling the ball. The sheer pleasure Ako and Makie described from Negi rubbing their necks sounded very familiar.

_A younger Yuna ran into her house crying her heart out. Akashi Yuko, who was setting up the training wands and beginning magic texts on the table, jumped out of her chair and rushed to Yuna's aid. "Honey! Are you all right?"_

_Yuna shook her head. "I was practicing that fire spell you taught me and burnt myself! WAAAHHHH!" Yuko smiled at her four year old daughter, then examined the burn on her arm. _

_"Daisuke, would you come here for a moment?" The door to the study opened and her husband came out of it, burns covering his own clothes and skin. Yuko sighed. "I thought we discussed your little project would be done outside the house," she muttered with a heavy sigh.  
><em>

_"I didn't expect it would blow up again," he said embarrassingly as he scratched the back of his head.  
><em>

_Yuko shook her head. "You're better with healing spells than I am. Would be so kind as to heal Yuna of her self-inflected burns before taking care of yours." He waved her off before the healing spell lit up his hand and he started rubbing Yuna's burns.  
><em>

Yuna shook the memory away. The sheer pleasure that ran through her body the day her dad healed her cemented the feeling and the memory in her head. After her mother died, her dad hid everything that had to do with magic away, but Yuna still remembered. And she definitely remembered how her dad had made her feel.

And it sounded like Negi could do the same. That had to mean he was a mage himself. If he was, then he could maybe give some answers or have some way to talk to her dad. Maybe even find out how Akashi Yuko died. It wasn't like she had anything else to go on.

Chuckling to herself, she could see the conversation now. 'Hey Negi, I may be wrong but I think you're a mage and even though I'm sure everyone feels like magic isn't real but I think it is based on a childhood memory, so do you think you can ask my dad how my mom died? And maybe if you know that same spell he used back then? I mean, I'm not sure you know how good it feels but it sounds like you got Ako and Makie addicted to the feeling...'

Yeah, it sounded stupid even in her own head. Smiling at how such a conversation may actually go, Yuna started dribbling the ball again when a blast of cold air hit her like a ton of bricks from behind. "Huh?" Yuna turned around in time to see a shadow flying at high speed in her direction. "YAAAAH!"

"AKASHI-SAN! Ras tel Ma Scir Magister! Sagitta Magica, Aer capturae!" A quick series of spells flew past Yuna at the dark shadow. They looked like arrows made of wind, or air, or something like that. The shadow dropped into a roll and dodged the arrows. As the figure came out of its roll, a couple of glass vials were tossed at whoever attacked the shadow.

"Spiritus!"

Yuna wasn't quite sure what happened, but she found herself behind some sort of barrier and Negi standing in front of her with his staff in both hands; he was visibly struggling holding the barrier up against the barrage of ice. "Negi-sensei! What's going on?"

"No time to explain right now." A quiet, monotone voice said from behind. Yuna turned around to see Yue holding a gun, aiming it over her (Yuna's) shoulder. Nodoka was also joining them, curiously looking over the crosses in her hands. "Yuna-san, if you'd head back to the dorm and let us fight the vampire off."

"A vampire! You're fighting a vampire and expect me to walk away? Do you even know how to fight? Or even how to use that thing?" Yuna asked, eying the gun in Yue's hand like it was a grenade about to go off.

Yue shrugged. "You point it and pull the trigger. I think the basic premise is obvious. Sensei, how long can you hold the barrier?"

"Maybe a few more seconds, those ice arrows are taking their toll." Yue nodded, took aim, and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened.

The barrier went down a second later, and everyone who was in it were staring dumbfounded at the gun in Yue's hand. "So...just point and pull the trigger, huh," Yuna asked sarcastically. Yue stared completely baffled. She saw Negi fire the gun and destroyed one of their pillows earlier. Why wasn't it working now?

"Pathetic. Even with the help you brought, Negi Springfield, it amounts to nothing. But it matters not. I've been waiting a long time for this moment. A couple of school children won't change anything." The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing a tall and (to the self-conscious girls with Negi) well-endowed woman. Smiling brightly in a very creepy manner, her fangs on open display for them all to see. "Even denying me Yuna's blood, I still have enough power to wipe you all out," she tossed a few more vials of with some liquid within them. "Lic Lac, La Lac, Lilac, SPIRITUS!"

Nodoka's arms wrapped themselves around Yuna and pulled her down on the ground with Yue, who dived into the bushes off to the side while Negi dodged the other direction. The woman immediately charged after Negi. Negi for his part, was leaping backwards and sending wind arrows at her and summoning wind elementals to charge her. This did nothing more than slow the woman down, who casually dodged the arrows as if they weren't even moving and with a wave of hand, knocked the elementals out of her way; the elementals quickly exploded as they flew from her. "Sensei!" Nodoka jumped up, holding the crosses. "I hope these work," she muttered to herself and threw one with all her might.

It fell just short of the woman by four feet. She turned, glanced at the cross on the ground, and stomped on it, grinding it to dust. "Pathetic. Untrained children playing with toys they have no idea how to use," she gave a dismissive glance at the three classmates before turning back to Negi. But this time the elemental spirits he summoned while she was busy found their mark. The large explosion of wind threw up a large dust cloud which Yue used to grab Yuna and Nodoka and start pulling them back to the dorms. Negi met up with them and they ran as fast as they could.

However, a shadow fell down from the sky directly in front of them. The figure stepped out to reveal Karakuri Chachamaru.

Yuna blinked, "Chachamaru-san? We're running from a vampire here! Come on, we need to go." Chachamaru held perfectly still. "Hey, what gives? We need to get moving now!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to run from the master."

Yue tilted her head to the right. "Your master?"

Yuna blinked a couple of times as well. "But you constantly follow Evangeline-san, not a grown, totally hot, but evil, rotten blood sucking vampire woman." The sound of someone coughing behind them had all of them turn around.

Evangeline was standing there, now in her underwear (much to Negi's embarrasment,) her arms folded, an eyebrow twitching and a glare so sharp that diamonds could be cut with it. "Chachamaru, keep the kids off us. The son of Thousand Master and I have some business to get to." She leaped at Negi with a burst of speed he and the girls with him didn't expect from Evangeline, her fists grabbing the front of his suit and slammed him against the wall.

"NEGI-SENSEI!" Nodoka and Yuna called, and Yue spoke outside of monotone, and all of them immediately tried to rush them. But Chachamaru got in there way.

"Out of the way Chachamaru-chan!"

"I cannot let you interfere with Master."

"Evangeline, why are you doing this?" Negi asked, absolutely terrified for his life from the way Evangeline was glaring at him.

"Why? If your stupid father could be bothered to keep his promises, all of this would be unnecessary!"

Negi blinked. "My father? What do you know of him?"

"The Thousand Master is lying scum who can never be bothered to keep his promises. He sealed me here **for the last 15 years!**" The last part of her sentence being a very low growl. "The only way to break the curse is to drink his blood, or the blood of a direct relative. As his son, you'll suffice. It's a shame that the amount I need will probably kill you."

The one sided scuffle going on behind them increased in intensity as Yue, Yuna, and Nodoka all tried even harder to get past Chachamaru, all of them being thrown, lightly punched, flicked in the forehead and then pushed back, often resulting in them tripping over their own feet in the case of Nodoka and Yue. "You can't kill Negi-sensei!" Yue called out, getting back on her feet while hoping Negi didn't get a good look at her panties.

This was the scene Misora and Cocone came across as they ran up. Misora felt her jaw drop and Cocone tilted her head. "What in the name of all that's holy is going on here?"

Yuna turned, seeing the two new arrivals. "Quick, you got to help us! Evangeline's trying to kill Negi-sensei!"

Misora and Cocone both blinked. "Kill him? Puh-LEASE! Are you listening to yourself? Why would anyone want to kill him?" _Please don't know about magic! Please don't know about magic!_ Misora thought to herself, desperate to keep it a secret.

Yuna grumbled. "It's a complicated situation. All you need to know is that Evangeline attacked Makie and Ako, now she's attacking Negi, and she tried to attack me!" _Must keep them from finding out Negi's a mage! Must keep them from finding out that Negi's a mage!_

Cocone nodded, then whispered "Vampire?" to Misora, who shrugged in response.

Nodoka stamped a foot down. "I know it sounds crazy, b..but you have to believe us." Sounding far more panicky than anything else. Misora rolled her eyes.

"Right, so if I were to take one of those crosses and use it, it should affect her," she asked, taking one of the crosses from Nodoka and threw it at Evangeline,

Chachamaru and Evangeline, not expecting anything from it the second time, did nothing to stop the cross from hitting Evangeline's back. The resulting flash-bang explosion that blinded Chachamaru's optical sensors and sent Evangeline flying several feet was nothing short of spectacular. Negi's eyes were swirls even as Yue, Nodoka, and Yuna stared in shock at Misora. Cocone, maintaining a presence of mind, ran up and grabbed Negi, and started pulling him back toward them.

"I'm not going to look a gift-horse in the mouth. Let's get out of here." Yue said while reaching for Negi's other hand. The small troop of girls and their teacher started running (cautiously as most of them were still seeing spots from the flash explosion) back to the dorm rooms.

"So, why did the cross explode when you threw it, but not Honya-chan?" Yuna asked Misora.

"Eh? Umm...maybe it had something to do with...er, maybe the one I grabbed was rigged with explosives!"

"So aren't you worried you may have killed Eva?"

"Nah. Speaking of which," Misora planted her feet on the ground and stopped walking. "Would someone explain exactly what was happening?" Yuna, Yue, and Nodoka glaced at each other. "Why was Evangeline attacking you guys? And why say she was trying to kill Negi-sensei?"

"Well...you see Misora-san, it's just...that maybe," Nodoka tried to stammer out an explanation.

"It's a long story, and I'm sure you'll be bored to tears, so perhaps we should just be on our way back to our dorms? Now would be nice," Yuna urged them.

"Eva's a vampire and wants to use my blood to end a magical curse my dad placed on her 15 years ago, sealing her in the Academy," Negi offered as an explanation.

"SENSEI!" His roommates shouted.

"Ex-nay on the agic-may!" Yuna hissed.

Misora blinked. Long forgotten tales and legends her parents told her coming to the forefront of her mind. The Dark Evangel. Terror on mankind. Murderer, destroyer, manipulator, The Doll Master terrorized all of Mundus Magicus and Earth for centuries before being defeated by the Thousand Master. She already knew Negi's dad was the famous Thousand Master, but if Eva was the vampire of legend...

Suddenly she knew why curiosity killed the cat.

Cocone summoned a flame on her finger to show her magic to the girls. Yuna, Yue, and Nodka gasped at the sight. "We're mages." She muttered.

"Whoa, that's cool. You too Misora-chan? Misora?" Yuna noticed Misora beginning to hyperventilate, her face was pale and she was trembling.

"WE'REGONNADIE! WE'REGONNADIE! WE'REGONNADIE!"

Yue's head drooped downward. "We lost her."

"You idiots should've run when you had the chance," a voice came from behind them. They all turned to see Evangeline and Chachamaru there. "Pheh, at least one of you knew how to use those little toys you brought along. Still won't do you any good. If I have to go through all of you to get to boya, I will. So you children might as well get out of my way." Without any further warning, Evangeline charged again.

Nodoka threw another cross at her, and once again, nothing happened when it made contact. Desperate to slow down the fast approaching vampire, Yuna grabbed the gun from Yue's hand, pointed it and fired. A large burst of magical energy shot from the gun and forced Evangeline to pivot and change directions to avoid the shot. Yue blinked. "It worked for you? Why for you?"

"Misora, now would be a GREAT time for you to use your magic to help us!" Yuna cried out, ducking under an ice spike thrown her way.

But Misora wasn't there. She was running full speed back to the dorms. "Sorry! It's every woman for herself!" Cocone looked back at the retreating teen, tears slowly filling her eyes.

"Girls, you should leave also! She's only after me, it's too dangerous for you to stay!" Negi held his staff in front of him, stepped forward and placed himself between the girls and Evangeline.

"No!" Nodoka cried out.

"Sensei, if you think we're leaving you to die, you have another thing coming." Yue grunted, fairly put out that the gun worked for Yuna but not for her. Cocone didn't bother saying anything. Merely got into a combat stance.

"Chachamaru." Evangeline nodded at them.

"Yes Master." Chachamaru charged the girls. Nodoka and Yue instinctively stepped back and out of the way while Cocone stepped forward.

"Sagitta Magica," she muttered. Five arrows that looked like they were made of water appeared around her and flew at Chachamaru. Yuna aimed the gun and shot again. Jets activated under Chachamaru's feet and from her back. One of her hands disappeared and was replaced by a long blade. Hovering in the air, she gracefully dodged the water arrows and sliced through the magic bullet, never ending her charge towards them.

"Ras Tel Ma Scir, MAGISTER!" Seven copies of Negi appeared around him, all made of wind. Three of them flew at Chachamaru and the other four flew at Evangeline. Chachamaru stopped her assault to dodge the elementals while Evangeline flew through them, the elementals exploding before even touching her. Cocone and Negi glanced at each other.

"Barrier?"

"Possibly."

Evangeline flew straight through the girls, pushing Cocone and Yue (who were closest to Negi) out of the way and tackled the boy into the ground. "Keep these brats off me Chachamaru."

"Yes master."

"Now Evangeline, I'm sure we can talk about his, find another way!"

"But this way is what leads to the path to freedom!" She sneered at him, showcasing her fangs. "Normally I'd have a huge speech prepared...but I'm sick and tired of being trapped here so the less said the better. I'll give a big victory speech after it's over." With that said, Eva immediately bit down on Negi's neck and started drinking his blood.

"SENSEI!" The girls being held up by Chachamaru started fighting even harder. Yue pulled out some grapple gear the Library Exploration club used and threw it into their robotic classmate's face, and tried to force her way past Chachamaru. All she succeeded in doing was getting kicked back a few feet, followed by Nodoka and Yuna. Cocone was focusing on sending spells at Evangeline while the others kept the gynoid busy. The few spells that did get through were stopped by the magical barrier.

Negi fought against Evangeline, gasping loudly as she drank his blood, but her steely grip prevented him from moving. _I'm sorry, father..._

A loud gunshot burst through the clearing, and Evangeline went flying off Negi. "What the?" Chachamaru immediately went to Eva's side while the other girls rushed to Negi. Cocone muttered 'cura' and started working on Negi's neck to stop the bleeding.

Loud music started playing in the courtyard and a shadowy figure could be seen approaching. Evangeline's eyes widened. "Oh I don't believe it...THIS IDIOT! What's **he** doing here?" Negi and the students watched curiously as a figure entered the clearing. He was pretty tall, his long red trench coat reaching down to his combat boots, a prosthetic left arm and spikey blond hair, and he wasn't so much walking or even moving into the area. He was...dancing into view.

A large handgun was in his left hand, both arms were waving wildly, he had an ipod on his belt playing at full blast, the ear phones hanging around his shoulders so everyone could hear the music, and a large goofy grin on his face. He was moving left and right randomly, sashaying occasionally and shaking his hips in an almost feminine fashion.

Yuna blinked, "Who's the doofus?" Yue and Cocone both shrugged, Nodoka was too polite to say anything and Negi was wondering why the smell of doughnuts became so strong since the stranger arrived.

Eva just glared. "Vash the Stampede."

**Omake: **

**Flying Frog: *inhales deeply* I love the smell of doughnuts. Maple, chocolate, glazed, cream filled...absolutely delicious.  
><strong>

**Vash: I know. They're the best things on the planet. To die for!  
><strong>

**Negi: Er, really to die for?  
><strong>

**Yue: It's just an expression sensei. I hope. And let's not talk about death. Negi came this close to it this chapter.  
><strong>

**Flying Frog: It builds character.  
><strong>

**Yue: If you about killed off the protagonist, what guarantee to do I have that I'll survive to the end of this fic? I still want to discuss our contract.  
><strong>

**Flying Frog: Check out section 7, article IIIb.  
><strong>

**Yue: ...management is not responsible for injury or even death of characters in the production of this fanfic? YOU SERIOUS! BAKA RANGERS, ASSEMBLE!  
><strong>

**Vash: You won't find them here anytime soon?**

**Yue: WHY THE HELL NOT!?**

**Flying Frog: Because I told them that if they could each do a handstand on a gymnast wooden horse for two straight hours, I promised them a date with Negi.  
><strong>

**Negi: You did what!? But that's inappropriate. Teachers shouldn't get involved with their students!  
><strong>

**Yue: What about Asuna?  
><strong>

**Flying Frog: I promised her a date with Takamichi.  
><strong>

**Yue: ...I'll get you back.  
><strong>

**Vash: Next time in Philosophical magic, we have the showdown of the century. DEADPOOL VS BATMAN!  
><strong>

**Flying Frog: I don't think they'll be making an appearance in this fic. The Teen Titans might, but not those guys. They have too much fanfic contracts going on with other authors.  
><strong>

**Vash: You mean I won't have the mandatory hero vs hero fight with batman?  
><strong>

**Flying Frog: Afraid not. I don't know if I could handle the goofiness vs the stoic kickbuttery.  
><strong>


	10. To Kiss or not to Kiss

Author's Note: Hello everyone. I know it's been awhile so I thought that it would be prudent to-

Yue: You bet it's been awhile! What have you been doing? I signed a contract to be in this fanfic and here we are over three month delays between updates. OverMaster's Unequally Rational and Emotional has been updated three times since you've updated. I can't work on this schedule.

Flying Frog: Well I'm sorry but real life outside of the internet is kicking my butt. As a student, I'm sure you understand.

Nodoka: What do you mean?

Flying Frog: Well I've got my college classes. I have three ten page papers due this semester, a writing assignment due everyday, in addition to my job cleaning carpets and-

Haruna: No one comes here to hear your pity-party or weak excuses for the long update.

Flying Frog: Didn't Nodoka just ask what I was doing when I wasn't writing?

Yue: We didn't need an autobiography.

Flying Frog: Would you have been satisfied if I simply said I was busy and would try and do better?

Nodoka: Probably not. Most authors say that and then real life catches up to them and stories end up abandoned. Or...or at least I think that's the case.

Flying Frog: So no matter what I did, it wouldn't have sufficed?

Haruna: You got it honey.

Flying Frog: I can't win.

Yue: We're junior high school girls fighting each other for the affection of a ten year old. You won't win no matter what happens.

Flying Frog: You know, that actually sounds pretty disturbing when you put it that way.

Haruna: It's Negi. He's an exception.

Flyring Frog: Right...and has anyone been able to say why he's the exception other than...'he's Negi'?

Haruna: Everyone's shota for Negi. It's a fact of life.

Flying Frog: Right...okay here's the disclaimer. I don't own Negima, Trigun, or any other character from any other anime you may or may not coincidentally recognize. I only own the difference in the plot points, and even then I'm not making any money.

* * *

><p>Everyone stared at the strange newcomer with varying degrees of shock as he continued his little dance while waving a large handgun without ever pointing it at anyone. Evangeline was gritting her teeth in frustration as the man in red sashayed around everyone until he was more or less behind Negi and the girls. "What are you doing here you idiot?"<p>

Vash stretched and yawned loudly, forcing the girls in front of him to cover their noses from the overwhelming smell of doughnuts. "It's a long story kitty-"

"Don't call me that!"

"-and it started with me deciding to leave the desert Gunsmoke because I thought a change in scenery would do me some good."

"But what are you doing here in Mahora?"

"Would you believe me if I said I wanted to go camping in the mountains but got lost?"

"No."

"Well that's just horrible." Vash slumped forward, anime tears streaming down his face. He turned towards Yuna. "Can you believe children these days. They absolutely refuse to..." Vash blinked. "AHHH!"

Yuna stepped back, bumping into Cocone in the process, the normally aware girl standing in silence, staring at Vash. "WAH! What? Is there something of my face? Am I injured but the adrenaline is keeping me from feeling it? What?" Instead of answering, Vash merely took the gun from her hands, admired it for a few seconds, then handed it back to her with reverence.

"Such a stunning specimen! Truly a wonder before my eyes. It's a shame that I never saw true beauty before this night!" He was down on his hands and knees, kneeling in front of Yuna. "Oh pretty girl! Please let me know your name!"

"SAY WHAT?" Yuna jumped back, trying to push Vash off of her as he started hugging her legs. "Hey, get off of me you pervert!"

"Never! My life cannot be complete save I know the name of the beauty wielding the beautiful gun! Is it a derringer? I know a pretty insurance girl who carries a butt-load of them!"

Yue face-palmed. "This guy's way too cheesy." Nodoka nodded and Cocone rolled her eyes.

Negi stepped forward and tapped the man on the shoulder. Vash turned and glanced at Negi bowing before him. "I'd like to thank you for saving me."

Vash waved him off. "No need to thank me. I was only dancing and my gun went off. Sorry about that." All the girls surrounding their teacher fell over anime-style (and accidentally gave both Negi and Vash a view of their panties.) Only Evangeline and Chachamaru didn't. Chachamaru tilted her head slightly to the right and Evangeline was clenching and unclenching her fist at her side.

"Sure, he just _happened_ to shoot me in the middle of a dance by accident." Vash and Negi both ignored her.

"So what's your name kid?"

"Negi Springfield. I teach English here." At Negi's name, the goofy grin the man had immediately faded. Neither Yue nor Nodoka knew how to explain it, but they had the feeling that suddenly, the man in front of them was not the same as the one who was flirting with Yuna. It was like the entire air around him changed and his eyes hardened considerably. Within a couple of seconds, however, the new mood and the look were gone, replaced by the doofus who danced into the fight.

"Negi? That means 'onion' right? That reminds me. I'm hungry. Where's the best place in this city to buy doughnuts?" At this point, Evangeline had enough.

"Chachamaru, forget the brats. Focus on Vash. He's the biggest threat here."

Chachamaru blinked. "...yes master." Chachamaru immediately charged the man in red. A blade slid out of her arm, replacing a hand to attack him.

Vash stumbled backwards, the blade missing him by inches. "GAH! A ROBOT! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! A ROBOT IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" Vash started running around in circles, tripping over himself constantly, desperately trying to avoid Chachamaru, all the while screaming like an infant child.

Negi was startled when he felt a hand grab him and start pulling him away. Nodoka's arm was attached to the hand as they tried to force their way back to the dorm, Yue holding onto Nodoka's other arm and leading them both. Yuna and Cocone were following them both from behind, using the gun and magic to take pot-shots at Chachamaru and hopefully keep her off of Vash. "Shouldn't we help him? He saved us after all?"

"He can take care of himself," Yuna muttered to herself angrily.

Negi tried to protest by gesturing back towards the vampire and robot fighting the man in red, but stopped short as they all saw what was going on.

Evangeline had joined Chachamaru in attacking Vash, and somehow despite all the collateral damage being done around him, remained completely untouched. His arms were waving around in panic, his voice was rising to the heavens at a very loud volume, but he was also stopping exactly when he needed to, he always leaned one way or another to avoid getting hit. And he somehow managed to get Evangeline and Chachamaru on opposite sides of him and they nearly hit each other while trying to hit him. Negi and the girls stared blankly for a few seconds. "I was right, he can take care of himself. Let's get back to the dorms," Yuna said, sounding less annoyed. The group simply shrugged and walked back, ignoring the shouts behind them.

"HOLD STILL YOU INGRATE!"

"WHOA KITTY, YOU NEED TO TAKE A CHILL PILL...AND STOP TRYING TO FREEZE ME!"

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Master, I'm detecting a pattern in his movements. He's less-"

"SHUT IT! IF I WERE AT FULL POWER THIS WOULD BE OVER BY NOW!"

* * *

><p>Chamo was waiting for them when the five of them returned. "So...how did it go?"<p>

One short explanation later had Chamo's eyes as large as they would go. "Heh...Negi got his first hicky tonight. I'm so proud of him." Yue frowned, picked up the heaviest encyclopedia they had, and _accidentally_ dropped it on Chamo as she passed him by. "ANIMAL ABUSE!"

Yuna lifted her face from her palm to glare at him. "Negi almost died tonight, had his blood drank by Eva, a bullet could've hit him because some doofus was dancing, and you're celebrating him getting a hicky because Eva sucked on his neck!"

"Hold on there nee-san! Tonight proved a very valuable lesson as well! Please put the foot down and-NOT ON ME!"

"Girls, please," Negi pleaded with them. Yuna reluctantly took her foot off Chamo. Negi immediately ran to his aid. "Are you all right Chamo?"

"Totally...worth it. Saw...heaven." Yuna blushed and had to be physically restrained by the other three girls not to attack Chamo again.

Cocone finished her binding spell to keep Yuna in place, sighed and sat down next to Negi. "What was the valuable lesson?"

Chamo, having miraculously recovered, sat up and entered lecturing mode. "Well, had Negi gone on by himself, he'd be dead tonight. We learned that Evangeline is under a curse so her powers are quite limited," _which was proven by her constant use of catalysts...however skilled with them she may be, _"and you girls were able to keep her and Chachamaru off Aniki long enough to escape-"

"We didn't really do that much," Yue muttered. Chamo carried on as if he wasn't interrupted.

"-and that makes all you nee-sans perfect partners for Negi!" Cocone rolled her eyes, pointed a finger at the ermine and suddenly the desk was soaked as Chamo dodged an arrow made of water. "ANIMAL ABUSE...again."

Yue rubbed her forhead, groaning in half-annoyance and half-acceptance. "It always comes back to the Pactio's. Why are you so interested in setting Negi up with girl's? It can't be just because you want to see us kissing." A half beat later, Yuna's eyes widened and she leaped backwards.

"KISSING? Who said anything about kissing? I mean, yeah, it sounds kind of interesting and as a teenage girl, I have thought about what it's like and all, but what does that have to do with these magical contract thingies?"

Yue, Cocone, and Nodoka both glanced away, none of them comfortable answering. Chamo, however, was staring gobsmacked at Yuna. "You never kissed anyone? Seriously? You're kind of old."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Yuna kicked Chamo.

Negi slumped forward. "What Chamo means is that since everyone who enters a provisional contract with me will gain some of my power and a magical artifact completely unique to them, you'd be able to help me. But as your teacher, I can't place any of you in danger." Negi's eyes started watering, visions of Evangeline killing him and his students filling his head. "She only wants me. Once she has what she wants, she'll leave."

"And you'll be dead Negster. Sorry, ain't letting that happening," Chamo jumped atop Negi's head. "So the best way to keep you alive, is to even the odds. Magic is the best tool you have, and through magic, you can give these girls the best tools they can have, and the best way to do that is through a pactio." _Plus I'll get 50,000 ermine bucks for every one of them! For services rendered of course. heh heh heh. _Chamo shook his head away, looked at Yuna, then continued. "So toots, the thing with the kissing is pretty simple. All you do is pucker and lay one on Aniki inside a magic circle and BOOM, you're his partner! You'll have magic powers, beyond any training you may or may not have had, an artifact, and can help him through thick and thin."

Yuna glanced out the window, seeing Vash and Eva still fighting, or more accurately, Eva and Chachamaru were fighting and Vash was running around in circles. Or more accurately, she was watching the flashes of gunfire and icebergs popping up in the distance. "Through thick and thin...magic. You know what, I'll do it!"

Surprise became a new fixture on the faces of three of the five other occupants of the room. Only Cocone, whose face was blank, and Chamo, whose face was gleeful, were the exceptions. Yue's eyebrow twitched a little. "YUNA-SAN! Don't you think you're rushing into it after just one bad experience? It's obvious he's just interested in watching Negi kiss girls."

Yuna glanced between Negi and Chamo. "But he's also right."

Nodoka was nearing hyperventilation at the thought of kissing Negi. By her side, Cocone rubbed her back, occasionally patting it to help the shy librarian breathe. Yue face-palmed. "Let's look at it this way. We are talking about kissing not only a minor, but also our homeroom teacher. Barring the illegality part of taking advantage of a minor_," __even if he's willing, I doubt the law would look at it the same way,_ "-but we are also dealing with the taboo of teacher/student relationships. If we go through with this, this is grounds to get him fired and we can get suspended, maybe even expelled. Not to mention having our memories erased."

Negi nodded, quickly latching onto anything to keep from kissing his students and dragging them into this mess. "I might also be turned into an ermine like Chamo if we're caught as well!"

Chamo shrugged. "Well smart-one. Does anyone with large foreheads and small breasts have any suggestions on what to do the next time Negi's attacked by a bloodthirsty vampire out for revenge?" A small avalanche of magical encyclopedia's (conveniently previously located from Negi's section of the bookshelf) chose that moment to fall on the ermine. "YO NEE-SAN! LESS VIOLENCE DIRECTED AT THE INNOCENT ANIMAL!"

Yue's brow twitched and a vein throbbed as she glared at her teacher's familiar. She liked to think she could keep her composure under most circumstances, but having her teacher as a roommate who sleptwalked into her's and Nodoka's bed, finding out magic was real, nearly being killed by a vampire (or simply held off by a robot of all things while the vampire tried to kill said teaching-roommate,) and having a magic gun that fired perfectly fine for Yuna but did absolutely nothing for her, all the while dealing with a perverted ermine familiar trying to get her to kiss her teacher, she felt she had legitimate reasons to lose it. "We don't need to rush into anything either. Before making a decision, we should look at all the facts."

"How about these for facts. Negi's a mage, magic is awesome, kissing sounds fun, a vampire is trying to kill him, and I want to help him. A pactio can help me help him." Yuna said stepping forward.

The entire discussion stopped when they heard the door open. Everyone got whiplash as their necks twisted swiftly to see. Haruna was rubbing her eyes in the doorway, some bags under her eyes. "Hey, keep it down would-ya? I think Chao-chan spiked my drink tonight with sleeping syrup and I am barely staying awake as it is. If you're going to have a party, could you wake me up first?" Haruna promptly collapsed on the couch, using Negi's lap as a pillow.

Cocone tilted her head. "Sleeping syrup?"

Yue shrugged. "It's the only way to keep her from molesting you in the middle of the night." Nodoka nodded, then yawned.

"Perhaps we should...discuss this tomorrow when we're more awake?"

* * *

><p>Misora groaned. Doing laundry sucked! Where was Cocone when she was needed? Oh, right. Misora bit her bottom lip. She left her behind with Negi and the Dark Evangel. Cocone was probably dead now. And she didn't do anything to help. And if Negi survived, the chances of getting a pactio with him were almost moot.. He surely hated her. Misora threw herself face-first into her bed. Why was she such a coward. She was stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid.<p>

The door opened and Cocone walked in. Misora jumped up in elation. "You're alive! She didn't kill or dismember you? Did you beat her? Did Sensei...SENSEI! How's Negi?" Cocone stared at Misora a couple of seconds, turned and walked into the kitchen to make herself some dinner.

"Come on Cocone, don't be like that. You guys are safe, right? Negi's not hurt at all?" Cocone continued ignoring her. "Come on! I know you're a quiet person, but this is ridiculous. Please say something."

"You left us." Her voice was very soft. Softer than usual. Misora's head drooped.

"What did you expect me to do against the dark Evangel? She would've killed us all!" Cocone came out of the kitchen with some ramen and started eating it, once again studiously ignored her roommate. "I mean it's cool that you guys all came back. Uh, you did ALL come back, right?" A small nod was her only answer. "Great! So you all came back, so no harm done right?" The silence was deafening. "Right?"

Cocone finished her ramen, cleaned her dishes, and started changing for bed.

"Please talk to me! Something, anything! How did you guys get away? Did you defeat her? Was anyone injured? Talk to me!"

"You left us." Having changed into her nightie, she hopped into bed and turned so her back was towards Misora.

**Author's Note: Okay, so like I said at the beginning of this (short) chapter, I was exceptionally busy during the college semester so I literally had no time to write and during Christmas break, my family started remodeling our house so that also kept me busy and-**

**Chamo: Oh lay off the excuses already!  
><strong>

**Flying Frog: I was busy...  
><strong>

**Yue: One of your readers sent you a PM asking for when you would update, you gave an answer AFTER the semester was over, and you still couldn't even keep that deadline you made.  
><strong>

**Flying Frog: Well-  
><strong>

**Nodoka: Um, I was wondering what the pairing was ultimately going to be? I'm guessing Yue will be the primary partner, she's the other main character in this fanfic...but will Negi end up with me...er...anyone?**

**Haruna: Don't let me miss that action!  
><strong>

**Yue: Shouldn't I be there? I'm one of the protagonists here.  
><strong>

**Haruna: Nodoka has the answer from the original canon right? (both Nodoka and Yue blush)  
><strong>

**Flying Frog: Would you guys wait like everyone else!?  
><strong>

**Chamo: Unequally Rational and Emotional updated three times in the time it took you to update once! And your chapter word count is not even a hundredth of Overmaster's chapters, so you have no excuses! We were contracted for this fanfiction, so you better deliver a complete product!  
><strong>

**Flying Frog: Did I mention pay-raises?  
><strong>

**Everyone else: We'll stop complaining!  
><strong>

**Omake: **

***Haruna sits down and turns on the television.* Here we go. One fan-service filled episode of the greatest anime ever!  
><strong>

**_Negimon! Magical Monsters, Negimon have cool powers!_  
><strong>

**_Negimon! Magical Monsters, Negimon have cool powers!  
><em>**

**_Kiss their ten year old teacher, to fight the wary of (spoken) LOVE!  
><em>**

**_Negimon! Magical Monster, Negimon have cool (static)  
><em>**

**Haruna: What the heck?  
><strong>

**Yue: *puts down remote* What...are you watching?  
><strong>

**Haruna: Negimon! An epic anime about a bunch of junior high school girls meeting a powerful magic teacher and how they must ban together, get magical contracts, train to achieve their ultimate level of ability and end up fighting to protect the magical world! All the while each girl one-by-one gets a huge crush on their teacher and compete constantly over getting to spend time with him and build on their relationship so it becomes something beyond teacher/student and friends.  
><strong>

**Yue:...that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. What kind of nut-job could ever hope to take that on?  
><strong>


End file.
